


Life After the Mansion

by Dragonlov4ever



Series: Life [2]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlov4ever/pseuds/Dragonlov4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation from my After the Cave Mystery Skulls Animated story, the characters that belong to mysteryben belong to him. I have added my own OC's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Mansion

Arthur grabbed Vivi’s arm and ran right out of the mansion, leaving Lewis behind. Arthur didn’t even chance a glance behind, he just pulled Vivi along as he opened the van. Mystery had jumped in first before Arthur pushed Vivi in and it was only then that Arthur looked back at the slightly purple glowing building. As he got behind the wheel his eyes ended up at a window where a living looking Lewis was looking down at them, Arthur started the van and speed off into the night.   
It took Arthur a while for his heart beat to get out of his ears, the moment he had he could hear Vivi calling to him. He turned his head to look at her looking out the back window.  
‘What the heck was that?’ She said before turning to glare at Arthur, he recoiled in his spot and turned his gaze back to the road. ‘Why did you pull me away?’ She demined and held her hand over herself about to hit Arthur, but she lowered it as she decided against it. ‘He wanted to communicate with me.’ Arthur had his eyes glued to the road in front of him.   
‘What do you mean why, I was being chased if you hadn’t noticed and I don’t think he was chasing me for a hug.’ Arthur told her. Unless he was going to kill me with a hug. Arthur though grimly. He couldn’t help but look at his left robotic arm, he could swear that phantom pains from when it had been torn off was coming back. He rubbed it with his fleshed hand and could fell the start of a panic attack, he concentrated on breathing and Vivi noticed this.   
‘Arthur? Are you alright?’ Vivi asked moving in closer to him. Arthur tried to nod, he tried to speak, anything to answer her, but he couldn’t do anything else besides concentrating on his breathing. Once the ghostly pain had stopped had managed to look over at her and nod. Arthur couldn’t help but look into the mirrors to see if a nicely dressed skeleton was following, to his relief there was nothing there and he started to breathe easier.   
-  
Lewis couldn’t believe what had happened, they had been here and that demon would have been such an easy target by himself. He looked down at his locket one last time before closing it and putting it back on his chest.   
‘You haven’t been left off that easy, I will find you and you will pay.’ Lewis said spinning away from the window that had started to fade with the rest of the building, Lewis walked down some stairs before the entire building fading into nothing. Lewis turned around to the gapping mouth of the cave that was the scene of his death and where he had seen the demon that pushed him to his death. Arthur. He thought sadly, before it quickly turned to rage. He would get his revenge, no matter the cost. And so he floated after the van, with the image of Arthur’s twisted face from that night on his mind.   
-  
‘Arthur, you should get some sleep.’ Vivi said quietly. She had just awoken from a nap, the sun had just made itself known and Arthur had driven through the whole night. He already had bags under his eyes and looked dangerously fatigued. He shook his head and yawned.  
‘No I am going to drive all the way home.’ Arthur said and another yawn came out. Vivi had awoken herself fully and was now glaring at him.   
‘Arthur if you don’t pull over right now…’ Vivi started to warn. Arthur glanced at her and sighed, before he turned the wheel and slowed the van down. Vivi jumped out and stretched before walking over to the driver’s side, Arthur slowly crawling from his place to the ground and stretching along the way to the other side of the van. He finally made his way to the passenger side and looked down the road he just drove from, it seemed to be darker then what was ahead. His stump had started with the same dull thudding as when he was in hospital, he opened the door with his flesh arm and crawled into the van. He did need his sleep, he wasn’t about to argue that with Vivi, but he somehow already knew that it wasn’t going to be peaceful. They started to move again and Arthur didn’t even last a hundred meters before he nodded off with the end of his stump continued to lightly thud.   
-  
‘Arthur.’ Came Vivi’s voice. Arthur moaned and tried to roll away from her, Vivi sighed before the smell of pizza reached Arthur’s nose.   
‘I swear if this is how I have to get you up…’ Vivi said sadly before Arthur opened his eyes. Vivi was sitting in the driver seat with a empty box in her lap and she put Arthur’s box in front of him, Vivi opened her door and disappeared from sight. Arthur opened the box and pulled it into his lap, he frowned. He wasn’t hungry, he turned to Vivi opening the back of the van. Arthur picked up a slice and bit into it, he got halfway through before he couldn’t continue. Mystery jumped up onto the driver’s seat from the back part of the van.  
‘Do you feel like helping me?’ Arthur said to him, holding up the box. Mystery seemed to glare at him, before he picked up two pieces and ate them happily.   
‘Don’t you look at me like that, I know that you would happily eat some.’ Arthur said with a bit of a smile. Mystery looked over his shoulder to look for Vivi, she had left to use the rest room.  
‘You are meant to be eating it, you can’t afford not to.’ Mystery said firmly.   
‘I don’t need you to be telling me that, I know.’   
‘Oh really, what about all thought times you spent full days without food.’   
‘That was always when I was working.’   
‘What about after the accident? You could hardly…’ Arthur shoved a piece of pizza into Mystery’s mouth, just before Vivi walked back to the back of the van. Mystery glared at him, in till he realised that Vivi had been nearby. Mystery nodded his gratitude to Arthur, before he chewed the food in his mouth.   
‘Man the toilets are disusing here, I think I will just hold it.’ Vivi was complaining as she re-entered the van and pushed mystery to the middle seat. She started the van back up and pulled out into the road.  
‘I could have driven if you had wanted to rest.’ Arthur offered. Vivi just shook her head lightly.   
‘Na, you still look out of it, what ever happened in that mansion really got to you.’ Vivi said, her eyes on the road. She didn’t see Arthur rub his left wrist in his nervous tick, he and Mystery looked at one another. They needed to talk, but there was no way to do that if Vivi was around. They saw the welcome sign into the town and Arthur released a breath that he hadn’t relished that he had held in. Vivi drove to her apartment and grabbed her travel bag from behind her.  
‘I will see you two later, good luck with that leg Arthur.’ Vivi said jumping out, Arthur had no idea what she was talking about for a while before he remembered the half-finished robotic limps that he had sitting at home and the first leg that he was building.   
‘Uh, thanks. It shouldn’t be that hard.’ Arthur said before sliding into the driver’s seat. Mystery jumped onto Arthur’s lap as Vivi gave him a scratch under his chin. She waved to Arthur as she walked into the building.  
‘What the hell happened in there?’ Mystery snapped jumping onto the seat next to Arthur. Arthur looked at the road, his hands went to the steering wheel and drove home.   
‘Arthur, you need to tell me.’ Mystery insisted. Arthur drove on, not looking at Mystery. Once he got home Arthur didn’t move from his spot, he was still recovering from the meeting. Mystery moved towards Arthur and started to pull at his shirt. Arthur responded by opening the door and stepped out, Arthur left his things in the van and followed Mystery to his front door. He turned around to look into the distance, the morning was there as the sun rays showed themselves. Arthur only sighed as he opened the door and walked in with Mystery, who stayed close by to Arthur as he made his way to his bedroom. Arthur didn’t go to his bed, instead he went to the table that had been added to his room. On it was tools, oil for his arm and also his own personal parts for his arm. He walked over to the table and sat down on the chair that was next to the table. Arthur decided it was time for him to clean and re-oil his arm. Mystery could only watch as he did that, Arthur took of his arm off with a hiss and started to take it apart. 

Lewis had made it to his old town, the place looked exactly like it had a little over year ago. He floated around, but he soon realised that the sun was starting to come up and there was nowhere for the ghost to hide, he made his way to Vivi’s apartment. Lewis was happy to find that she still lived were he remembered, he found her already asleep in her bed in her day clothes. Lewis’ eyes smiled (as he had no mouth to do it with), it was the first time he had seen properly her since the cave and was as dorky and adorable as he remembered. Lewis looked around the room, there were plenty of photos round the room. He could remember there being photos of him around the room, but where they should be was nothing but empty spaces. Exactly as he had wanted it to be. There was a new photo that caught his eye however, one on her bedside table, it was a resent photo of her and Arthur. It showed nothing but there smiling faces in the photo. Lewis was instantly enraged as he remembered why he was in the town, but he wouldn’t let his rage take him over in the presents of Vivi. Lewis left her, in search of a new hiding place. 

When Mystery awoke from his nap he was disappointed by the fact that Arthur was still awake, he looked over at the digital clock that sat on Arthur’s bedside table. It read two thirdly in the afternoon.   
‘Arthur are you still awake?’ Mystery asked. Arthur already had his robotic arm back on and he was fiddling with some pile of mechanical pieces on the table. ‘Arthur?’ Mystery asked as he jumped off the bed, he walked to Arthur’s feet. Mystery’s eyes narrowed when he saw the bags under Arthur’s eyes. ‘Arthur!’ Mystery yelled and Arthur finally looked down. He was tired, his movements were slow and he didn’t look like he could concentrate. ‘Arthur you are going to bed and I don’t care about what sort of excuse you have.’ Arthur looked like he was about to say something, but quickly shut up. After a while Arthur headed to his bed, but he didn’t fall asleep. He was still fighting it not wanting to hear what the demon had to say and he knew it had something to say, he had a feeling. Mystery growled at him and then looked at his arm. Arthur understood that he was meant to take off his arm and go to bed, he could do one of those for now. Arthur took off his arm, the quick pain made him wake up a little and placing it on his bedside table. As much as Arthur tried to fight sleep he eventually fell into a slumber. 

‘You took your time.’ The demon said with a smile. He was still in his room, which concerned Arthur, he knew it was a dream because his room was glowing green.   
‘No, don’t be so worried. I just wanted to warn you.’ Arthur became curious at this and he spoke his first words to the demon in a little under a year.   
‘Warn me? About what?’ He asked. The demon laughed, it was a cruel laugh and Arthur was afraid of what he would say.   
‘To warn you about a certain ghost that is coming after you.’ The demon said, enjoying Arthur’s panic.   
‘Who?’ Arthur barely managed to whispered, he needed to hear the answer but at the same time he wanted to go and hide. The demon was smiling, Arthur could feel it.   
‘Lewis.’


	2. Pay Back

Arthur awoke with a cry and started to sob, was Lewis really coming for him? Mystery next to him in an instant, nuzzling into his lap. Once Arthur calmed down, he pulled away and waited for him to speak.   
‘The demon, it spoke to me.’ Mystery was surprised by this, after half a year and the demon chose now to speak.  
‘What did it say? Is it something to do with the mansion?’ Arthur nodded. ‘Was that spirt that chased you Lewis?’ Again another nod and Arthur started to cry again.   
‘The demon warned me that Lewis was coming after me. I couldn’t believe it was him there in the first place.’   
‘It was a surprise, I didn’t think that he was still around. What is there to keep him anchored here?’ Mystery asked out load. Arthur froze and looked at Mystery.  
‘He knows that I killed him and he is going to come after me.’ Arthur gasped. He started to hyperventilate, but he continued to speak. ‘He won’t believe that I was possessed, when he looked up at me when he fell, he looked so hurt. That I, killed him… I-I he. Vivi won’t even know what happen, I will…’  
‘Arthur, that’s enough. He won’t kill you, I won’t let him.’ Mystery said, Arthur was gasping for air and he laid on his side when he started to fell light headed.   
‘But how, there is no way you can stop him. Once he is mad at someone, that anger doesn’t go away so easily and he isn’t even an easy guy to anger.’ Arthur said, his breathing back to normal.   
‘Arthur, if he knew the truth then he wouldn’t be trying to come after you.’   
‘But I deserve whatever I have coming for me, he has a right to end my life just I did with his.’ Arthur said sadly, looking at his feet. Mystery growled at his comment.   
‘Arthur I have spent the whole year getting you to stop thinking like that. You didn’t kill him.’ Mystery said with his eyes glowing with a hint of red. Before Arthur said anything else, Mystery continued on without the red glow. ‘Vivi left a voice message, she said that she will be coming at six and that is less than an hour.’ Mystery looked him over, he was nervous wreck and if Vivi brought up the mansion then she will know that something was up with Arthur.   
‘I shouldn’t go out, not now. Vivi would know that something was up with me.’ Arthur said, reading Mystery face. The dog looked up to Arthur’s face before he nodded. So Arthur stayed in bed with Mystery at some point he had gotten cold and he changed his shirt for a long sleeved shirt before laying back on his bed. Arthur had his eyes closed, when Mystery nudged his shoulder. Arthur sighed as he attached his arm and headed for the front door, Vivi was knocking on it as Arthur had locked it when he came home last night. He left the chain on as he opened the door as far as the chain would allow it to, he was greeted to a lot of blue that was frowning.   
‘Arthur? Why was the door locked? Didn’t you know that I was coming?’ Vivi asked, she knew something was wrong already if he didn’t open the door.   
‘Sorry, no I didn’t’ Arthur lied, he hoped that he would be able to get away with it when he had only part of his face showing. ‘I was messing around in my workroom.’ Another lie.   
‘Well we can still go out, come on I am in need of some Italian.’ Vivi exclaimed, but Arthur was shaking his head.  
‘No sorry, I am feeling really sick.’   
‘Oh.’ Was all Vivi said in response, she looked away for a moment. ‘I hope you feel better then.’ And she left. Arthur closed his door and leaned against it, gravity took full effect and he slid to the floor. Mystery made his way to his side as Arthur brought his knees to his chest.  
‘So. What now? I hurt Vivi’s feelings and I am not feeling any better.’ Arthur said, but before Mystery could answer there was a hand banging on his door as Vivi voice.   
‘Its about time that Mystery came home with me.’ She yelled. Arthur recoved from his near heart attack and opened the door enough that Mystery could squeeze out. Arthur could only watch as Vivi walked away with Mystery following behind, Mystery looked back on Arthur and frowned. Arthur needed him, but he couldn’t leave Vivi. Arthur closed the door once again, he walked to his workroom and tried to make time move faster by tinkering. 

‘What the heck is wrong with him?’ Vivi cried as she through a pillow across her room, Mystery hide under her bed to escape her rage. Vivi jumped onto her bed and hugged one of the only pillows left, once her anger subsided Mystery crawled out and jumped onto the bed to join her.   
‘Mystery I wish you would tell me what’s going on with Arthur, because I have no clue anymore.’ She said before sobbing into the pillow, her face completely covered. So she never saw the enraged well-dressed skeleton that seemed to be heating up the room, Mystery could only watch as Lewis disappeared through a wall. Arthur! Mystery bolted for the door, barking to get Vivi’s attention. 

Lewis flew at full speed towards where Arthur had lived when he was alive, he smiled when he found their van sitting in the driveway. The lights where off in the house, except one. Lewis had forgotten what room that was but entered through the wall there, invisible so that he wouldn’t be found entering. Lewis was surprised to find Arthur playing around with wires in a part of machinery, he had no clue as to what he was building, but he also didn’t care. Lewis was confused by the whole set up and he didn’t know why. Then Arthur froze like he sensed something and he turned, his eyes lingering on Lewis and he screamed standing out of his stool. Lewis remembered why he was there and lunged forward to grab him, but Arthur was quick enough to twist out of the ghost’s reach. Arthur ran down the hallway as Lewis reached for him once more, Arthur tripped and fell onto his face as Lewis flew by him. Arthur was on his hands and knees, and that as far as he could get as he started to shake.   
‘What are you so afraid of? You are the one that killed me, you are that one that destroyed all of our lives.’ Lewis said, he didn’t realised that he was sending fire in the direction of Arthur.   
Arthur started to hyperventilate when he had tripped and now he wasn’t even to stay up right as he fell over onto his side. Lewis’ fire surrounded him and he took one step towards Arthur, and Arthur tried to shrink himself as far as he was able. He was frozen with fear and he started to cry as Lewis’ hand reached out to grab him, Lewis ended up grabbing his left arm. Arthur cringed as he felt the tug between metal and skin, but he let himself be lifted and didn’t dare look Lewis in his eyes.   
Lewis lifted him easily and he had to stop himself from laughing from his lack of struggle, but then he also found it strange. Lewis looked him over, there was something missing, something should be there. Lewis shook his head, clearing it. He couldn’t hesitate, he was going to get his revenge and set things right. He thought back to that night, his friend had been green that night and grinning, at least half of him had. He wasn’t smiling now, in fact tears had started to fall, from both eyes. Lewis’s anger flared and he gripped Arthur’s arm harder.  
‘What are you playing at?’ Lewis yelled right into Arthur’s face, Arthur tried to curl in on himself. But something pained him and he gave up, Arthur finally looked up and Lewis could see his old friend in those eyes.   
‘Stop that. You will not trick me again.’ Lewis yelled, he hadn’t realised that anger was causing fire to surround him. What he said had strake a nerve as Arthur looked him straight in his eyes.   
‘What the hell are you talking about?’ Arthur yelled, angered. ‘What tricks, I have never tricked you.’ Lewis’ grip tightened. Arthur looked up in shock, unseen to Lewis, his sleeve was burnt through and Lewis’ grip was crushing his arm.   
‘Don’t lie.’ Lewis yelled and threw Arthur across the room, he landed onto the dining table. Arthur was dazed, he couldn’t breathe properly and he realised then he had landed on his left arm, his shoulder hurt. From where he was, Lewis also seemed to be lost in thought. Arthur realised that he had to get out of the house and run to Vivi’s, Mystery was there and he would know what to do. Arthur got up carefully, slowly so that Lewis wouldn’t notice his movement. It didn’t work. Lewis’ eyes snapped onto Arthur and Arthur froze, Lewis growled and flew at Arthur. Arthur dropped to the floor as Lewis passed over him, the moment he did Arthur ran for the front door and opened it. He looked back to see Lewis’ head faze through the wall that he had done through, the glare that he was being given forced Arthur’s legs into gear.   
Arthur ran down the empty street, he ran faster than he have ever in his life. Faster than when he ran from home, faster than he had ran from bullies in high school and faster than he had ran from any other ghost. He stumbled as he turned a corner in the street, he rolled over himself and he was aware that his right sock slipped off. The cold of the night seeped into him, Arthur gasped for air and for some reason a memory came to him.  
‘Arthur you are going to get yourself killed if you keep smoking like that.’ Vivi had said once. Arthur smiled sadly, how right she was.   
He chanced a glance back, Lewis was walking toward him and he was laughing. Arthur stumbled to his feet and started to run again, only for his legs to be grabbed by something warm and yanked him backwards. He cried out as his knees and palms scraped against the road, he felt someone right behind him and he only had one guess on who it was.   
‘Why did you do it?’ For a moment Arthur though that Lewis was talking about him, but something had been off about Lewis. ‘What did you have to gain by taking my friend from me?’ Lewis continued, his voice was low and threatening. Arthur started to shake, the adrenaline that he had while running was starting to thin out. Arthur then realised what was happening, Lewis thought that he was the demon. Arthur would have sighed a breath of relief if he didn’t have Lewis death glaring down on him, in a sense Lewis still hated him.   
‘L-listen, pl-lease Lewi...’ Arthur tried but he had been cut off when Lewis wrapped his hand around Arthur’s throat and lifted him into the air, Arthur gasped. Fresh tears flowed from his eyes, Arthur struggled and tried to saying something, anything, but he couldn’t form any words.   
‘Don’t you dare use Arthur’s face to say my name.’ Lewis yelled, Arthur would have been even more terrified except Lewis was crying and a human appearance had appeared on him. ‘You took him from us and now you are going to pay.’ Lewis was saying, but Arthur was finding it hard to breath and his vision was going fuzzy. He was however able to see the blurred form of Lewis’ fist being pulled back, getting ready to strike. Arthur shifted his daze to Lewis’ face, he had one desperate attempt to speak and it failed terribly. Blackness played on his vision, he became aware that his left hand had fallen and gone limp by him side. As he was falling to unconsciousness, he saw the fist fly towards him.


	3. Regret and Sadness

Vivi looked up with wet puffy eyes, Mystery was barking and jumping at the door. She got mad and threw her pillow at him.  
‘No. I don’t want to go for a walk.’ She said rolling over. Mystery let the pillow hit him, it didn’t hurt at all. He whined, he made it as desperate as he could make it sound. After a while Vivi rolled back over and looked into his eyes, she sighed as she was defeated by his look. She stood and opened the door of her room, together they walked to the front door. She opened it and the moment she did Mystery ran as fast as he could out of the building, he even opened the entrance to the place. He could hear Vivi running after him, yelling at him to stop. He only did long enough for Vivi to see him on the street and then he ran for Arthur’s place, Vivi chasing after him knowing full well that something was wrong.   
Mystery’s legs where burning when he turned a corner in the street and he saw what he had hoped would never happen. Arthur was hanging limp in Lewis’ hand and Lewis was holding a fist back, ready to strike him down. Mystery ran on, he didn’t know how far back Vivi was but he wasn’t going to hold back. He felt himself grow in size and he tackled Lewis, wrapping his tails around Arthur and pulling him away from Lewis.   
‘Stop.’ Mystery cried out. There was nothing but silence that followed, almost silence, Arthur was getting as much air into his lungs as he could.   
Vivi had only been a few meters behind Mystery when he changed, but that didn’t matter for her. Arthur had been dying in the ghost’s hand, and that gave her determination to get to him. Once Mystery had lowered Arthur to the floor Vivi was hugging him, checking him over. Arthur had his gaze on the ghost and so Vivi also turned to see what was happening. Mystery was protecting them from the ghost by standing right in front of them, he was whining, begging for the ghost to stop.   
‘Lewis, please stop and listen you…’ Mystery was saying, but was soon cut off.  
‘No. That demon took my friend from me and Vivi, he took him in order to kill me and it needs to pay.’ The purple ghost was yelling. Lewis? The name bounced around Vivi’s head and what happened next, happened so fast that Vivi hardly registered it. 

Arthur saw it, he saw Lewis’ energy blast Mystery to his side and then Lewis threw a ball of energy in the direction of Arthur. Arthur knew that Vivi was right next to him and jumped forward, crossing his arms as a shield. Metal in front of flesh, as it had become a habit. The energy ball exploded when it made contact, fire exploded everywhere. Arthur became aware as his body was thrown back, that his left arm was no longer there and burnt in several places, including at his stump. He hadn’t flown back that far and actually landed on grass.   
He laid there in piece or in pieces as he thought in his head, he even laughed at his own lame joke. There was a flash of blue and then white in his vision, and the crying of a purple figure cut into his head. Arthur was brought back to reality, he sat up whimpering out in pain when he moved his only hand. Lewis was standing there completely dumbfounded, with tears still staining his living face. Arthur realised that some blood was freely flowing down his left side, he turning and froze. His robotic arm was completely gone knocked from the brace. He looked around wildly and he found it a little while away, broke, beaten and even scorched, but somewhat intact. Arthur stood up, he ignored the alarms of concern from Vivi and Mystery and made his way to the arm. He flexed the only fingers that he had left and tried to pick it up, it was painful but he did it either way. Vivi was at him in an instant, wrapping her scarf around the stump.   
‘You dam idiot, do you think at all.’ Vivi was saying as she tied off a knot. Arthur was watching Lewis and Mystery moved to go in between them. Lewis still hadn’t moved, he seemed to be at war with himself.   
‘You are really Arthur…’ Lewis said. Arthur nodded weakly, he was aware that he felt dizzy, but ignored the feeling.  
‘But the demon it had you and…’ Lewis’ eyes widened as he noticed the metal arm and stump. ‘What happened to your arm?’ He said, extremely worried. Arthur just smiled weakly as his knees gave out from under him, the last thing he saw was Lewis running for him with his arms outstretched.   
‘Arty?’   
‘Lewis go get the van. Vivi, you need to calm down.’   
‘Arthur, please be ok.’   
Arthur knew that he was in the back of the van and they were moving, fast. He tried to speak, but he was dizzy and his head hurt.   
‘Don’t even think about it mister.’ Vivi warned. Arthur had tried to get up, but Vivi firmly held him down.   
‘Were are we going?’ Arthur mumbled out.  
‘What do you mean where are we going, you sir are going to the hospital.’ Arthur frowned.   
‘Why?’ He asked. Arthur couldn’t see it, but Vivi was close to smacking him.   
‘Arthur, we will get Sam to fix you up again and then we will talk about this. All of this.’ She said, hints of anger by the end. Arthur smiled, he didn’t know why, but he did.   
‘That’s sounds good.’ He mumbled before passing out again.   
*  
‘Arthur?’ Said a voice said, but it sounded so far away.   
‘Arthur if you can hear me, squeeze your hand.’ The voice sounded familiar, but Arthur couldn’t figure whose it was. He squeezed his hand, and became aware that there was another hand holding his.   
‘Good. Arthur can you open your eyes, even if it’s for a bit?’ Arthur felt himself slowly drifting back to sleep, but he fought against it. He knew that his left shoulder hurt, why was that? Then the events that happened seemed to fill him with the need to get up, Lewis, he needed to talk to Lewis. He opened his eyes and jolted up right, Sam jumped back in fright with the unexpected movement. Arthur took back his hand from Vivi and curled in on himself, breathing hard.   
‘Lewis.’ Arthur said quietly, Vivi leaned forward to try to hear him better and he repeated himself. Sam turned to the big boy that sat as far from the rest that he could, he was wearing dark sunglasses indoors. Odd.  
‘I think he is asking for you.’ She said before turning to Vivi and left once she made eye contact with her. Vivi understood that she was leaving them so that they could talk, Vivi looked toward the purple ghost. He didn’t budge from his spot. Arthur’s breathing slowed and he sat up right, he looked right at Lewis, who was no long in a suit but back in his old clothes. Arthur cleared his throat before speaking.  
‘Lewis.’ Arthur said and the ghost flinched. ‘Lewis, do you hate me?’ Arthur asked.   
‘I should be asking you the same thing.’ Lewis said, his voice was filled with sadness and regret. ‘I did try to kill you.’ Arthur nodded, he wasn’t going to deny it. Arthur closed his eyes before speaking again.  
‘But I did kill you, with my own hand. Lewis you have every right to be angry at me, I caused so many problems. I…’ He broke off, tears falling. ‘I always have.’ He finished before fully braking down. Lewis walked to his side, but did nothing more, Lewis wanted to comfort Arthur but he didn’t want to touch him. To hurt him.  
‘Lewis?’ Vivi asked and then ran around the bed to jump at Lewis. ‘Oh my god, Lewis. I missed you so much.’ Vivi cried out as Lewis returned her hug. She pulled away suddenly, anger fully visible.  
‘What were you thinking?’ She screamed at him, Lewis took a step back. ‘Why would you take away my memories?’ She was crying as she looked at the three males in the room.   
‘What the hell where all of you thinking, why did you all keep secrets from me.’ She broke down in front of them and then she ran out of the room, needing to get away from all of them. Mystery whine as she ran away, other than that no one else did a thing. Arthur laid down and turned his head to Lewis. Lewis shook his head, tears visible under the glasses. Arthur could see him move to the door as well, but before he could leave Arthur spoke up.  
‘Don’t go.’ Arthur pledged, but Lewis was shaking his head and he ran out of the room. Mystery growled before running after him, Arthur started to cry as they had all left him.   
‘I would never leave you Arthur.’ Arthur sobbed, he didn’t want to be alone with it.   
‘Come on Arthur, I have always been there for you.’   
‘No. You killed my best friend. You are evil. Lewis was after you, not me.’ He said.   
‘What do you think would happen if he found out we are connected, you are me as much as I am you. Intertwined.’ Arthur shook his head hard, like way trying to lose the demon. Arthur opened his eyes and jumped from his bed, he needed to leave to get out. He found his wallet, phone and keys on the bedside table, he pocketed them and walking right out the door. He was happy to find that no one realised that he was a patent, but to be fair he was still in his normal clothes, and he walking right out of the hospital. Arthur easily found his van sitting in the parking lot and he drove off to Kingsmen, the moment got there he left the van he ran for the alleyway entrance. For a moment he feared that Lance could still be around, but he was relieved to find that no one was around when he opened the door. It was a short walk to the door of his workshop and once he entered, he was given some sense of safety. Arthur was on edge and he knew that he needed a smoke and thats what he want for next, soon enough he had one lit in his mouth. He loved the calm that he was given for that moment, his phone went off and he didn’t even bother to look at it. Instead he pulled it out of his pocket and threw it on the table as he sat down on a stool.   
‘What exactly was your plan?’ The demon asked. Arthur just constricted on smoking. ‘Vivi was mad at you, did you notice that?’ Arthur ignored him, he turned to where he had part of a prototype of an arm. He decided to work on it to pass the time, the demon stayed silent as he worked.


	4. Together Again

‘Were the hell could he have gone?’ Vivi yelled, she was found by Mystery once he and Lewis had discovered that Arthur disappeared. The three of them where standing in the hospital room that was for Arthur.   
‘Were would he go?’ Lewis asked.   
‘Kingsmen.’ Mystery muttered, he looked at Vivi. ‘He would go to the garage.’ Vivi nodded in agreement, she turned to Lewis.  
‘Do you still remember where that is?’ She asked him. Lewis nodded as he picked up both Vivi and Mystery, it was easy in his smaller form. He walked over to the window, Vivi opened it before Lewis floated out into the night.   
*  
‘Arthur.’ The demon hummed. Arthur was putting together a few pieces, but they were being stubborn and weren’t connection. The demons voice wasn’t helping and only added to his annoyance.   
‘You are pretty lucky aren’t you? I mean Lewis would have killed you if it weren’t for the mutt.’   
‘And, your point being?’ Arthur gave in and spoke to it, it smiled.  
‘You are useless. You always have been, but you have been lucky to always have someone to save you. First it was Lance, then Lewis and then the mutt. You have never been able to save yourself.’ The demon laughed, Arthur just sat there as it all sunk in.   
‘Arthur!’ Came Vivi’s voice, Arthur slumped in his seat. He heard the door open and before he knew it, he received a hug from behind.   
‘Why did you run off like that?’ Vivi asked, her words slightly muffled as her face was in his hair. Vivi let go and he turned to face them, Lewis stood a little while away looking at the ground.   
‘I..’ Arthur didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t tell them the truth. ‘I didn’t want to stay in that room, there were some bad memories starting swill around.’   
‘Maybe I can ask Sam to do a house call that way she can still check on you and you don’t have to be in the hospital.’ Vivi suggested and when Arthur nodded, Vivi pulled out her phone and exited the room.   
‘You know, I originally thought that you had killed me.’ Lewis said looking around the room. Arthur’s eyes snapped in his direction, full of concern. ‘But then as I kept playing that night out in in my head, I saw it a different way.’ Lewis looked at Arthur. ‘And somehow, I also got it into my head that you were fully taken over. It wasn’t in till I saw your metal arm that I realised that I was wrong, but that was already after I blew it up.’  
‘Where is it?’ Arthur asked. Mystery answered for Lewis.  
‘It would be in the back of the van.’ He said and Arthur sighed, relieved that his arm wasn’t left behind. Vivi’s head popped back in and smiled.  
‘Come on you guys, Sam is going to be at Arthur’s in several hours.’ Vivi said and Arthur stood from his stool, Lewis followed him out as Mystery ran on ahead. As Arthur headed for the driver’s door, Lewis frowned. Vivi noticed this as she opened the back of the van, Lewis realised that Arthur was planning to drive one handed.   
‘Don’t worry Lew. He is surprisingly good at one handed driving.’ She ensured, but Lewis was still concerned. He got into the passenger side as Mystery joined Vivi in the back of the van, once everyone was settled in Arthur started up the van and drove onto the quiet street. Lewis watched Arthur, still getting use to the fact that his best friend was down an arm. Once they got to Arthur’s, Arthur quietly slid out of his seat and walked to his front door, he didn’t even wait for the others to catch up. He was about to pull out his keys when he found that the door was open by a crake, he opened the door and found the mess inside.   
‘Oh my god, what happened here?’ Vivi cried out once she entered the house after Arthur, Lewis shifted his gaze to the floor and he didn’t move from the doorway when the rest of them walked further into the house. Arthur sighed as he got to the dining table, it had a split down the middle and the two halves sat on the ground. If the table had been metal, then Arthur would have been able to fix it. No, instead it was wooden and it would require more work to fix it. Like if he stuck metal beam underneath and stuck the two parts together, while Arthur was thinking Lewis walked up next to him.  
‘Sorry, I shouldn’t have thrown you at the table.’ He was saying, but Arthur was stuck in his head and hadn’t heard him.   
‘It’s no use Lewis, he most likely didn’t hear you.’ Mystery said walking to Arthur side and nodded once he saw his face. Arthur finally snapped out of his thoughts before walking for his work room, both Vivi and Lewis looked confused as he left. When he came back he had a large tarp in his hands and he didn’t even bother to do much more then throw it over the table.  
‘I can try to fix it, but not today. Not in till I fix my arm.’ Arthur said and turned to Vivi, who was holding it. Arthur held out his hand for the arm and waited for Vivi to hand it to him, when she did Arthur headed for his work room and Mystery followed behind, Vivi grabbed Lewis’ arm and followed as well. Arthur worked wordless as he removed the outer metal cast of the arm, part of it had been crushed inwards where Lewis’ hand had been. Arthur just sat down and looked it over, Lewis had shuffled to look over at his face. Arthur was always one of those types of people that could be read easily, but when his mind was occupied with work, he became unreadable. Arthur leaned over to where he had his cigarettes and lighter, Lewis watched wide eyed as Arthur light one and started to smoke. Vivi saw his expression and decided to pull the cigarette from Arthur mouth, Arthur turned to her, annoyed.   
‘Don’t give me that look.’ Vivi said crossing her arms. ‘I now remember that you quit smoking for Lewis’ sake, but of course because I didn’t remember anything with Lewis. I couldn’t possibly remember that you had quit in the first place.’ Arthur looked down in shame. ‘And I saw how many you had in the work shop, you are not getting any more today.’ Vivi started to put it out on the metal table and then chucked it into a bin nearby. ‘Now I am going to make myself something to eat.’ Vivi stated before storming out of the room, Mystery looked at the two men and could see that they needed to be alone. So he just followed Vivi out of the room, once Vivi had left Arthur went back to working on his arm.   
‘You don’t blame me for coming after you?’ Lewis asked, he didn’t like the silence between them. Arthur paused before laughing dryly.   
‘To tell you the truth, no I don’t. I killed you and you have every right to kill…’  
‘Stop that.’ Lewis commanded, Arthur looked at him in surprise. ‘I don’t want to hear you say that it was your fault, because it wasn’t.’ Lewis was serious and close to becoming angry. ‘And stop saying that I should kill you, I would never do that. I wouldn’t be able to do that.’ He voice went soft at the end. Arthur turned back to his arm and started to take it apart, Lewis just stood by him as he worked.   
Vivi walked back in after a couple hours with Sam at her side, both Lewis and Arthur turned to greet her.  
‘Sorry that you had to come.’ Arthur apologised when he faced her, Sam was already shaking her head.  
‘No need Arthur, I can afford to come by. I can pick up the finished ones since I am here anyway, it’s a win-win situation.’ She said with a smile. Arthur stood up before walking out of the room, he went straight to the living room and he saw that Sam was already set up there.   
‘Vivi, if you don’t mind, can you measure out some of his medicine?’ Sam asked as she passed Arthur and sat on the couch, she then looked at him and lightly tapped the spot to the right of herself. Arthur sat down at her request and started to pull off his shirt, she helped him pull it over his head. His stump was already bandaged from the hospital, but Sam started to unwrap it with experienced fingers. Once she was finished and the last piece fell off Lewis could stop the gasp that came from him, Arthur looked at him in surprise.   
‘Is this your first time seeing it?’ Sam asked in concern. Tears were starting to fall as he nodded his head, Vivi walked over from the kitchen to him and hugged him. Sam scanned over the affected area before putting cream on and rebadging it.   
‘Hey Vivi, want to take your friend to grab the finished ones and put it my car.’ Sam said looking at the two of them. Vivi nodded before pulling Lewis back to the work shop, once they were out of sight Sam sighted.  
‘Your friends seem to care more about your missing arm, then you do.’ Sam commented, before turning back to Arthur. Arthur was looking at the ground, he wondered why Lewis had reacted like that. ‘Well every looks good, you were lucky to have only have the arm disconnect. Have the bandages on for a few days, just to make sure.’ She said as she stood up and went to the kitchen, when she returned she handed Arthur some tablets and a glass of water. Vivi entered with a long cardboard box in her two hands, Lewis followed soon after with two boxes in his hands. Arthur quickly swallowed the pills and drank the glass in one go, Sam walked over to the two of them and motioned for them to put the boxes down. Sam opened them and looked over every single one of them, Lewis looked over her shoulder.   
‘Arthur.’ He breathed in amazement. ‘Did you make theses all by yourself?’ He asked as Sam put them back.   
‘He has made me many more like these. He is brilliant.’ Sam praised looking at Arthur, Arthur only turned red and looked away. Sam picked up a box and headed for the front door, followed by Lewis with his and Vivi’s box in his arms. Vivi went to join Arthur on the couch, glad that he seemed to have calmed down.   
‘Hey Vivi.’ He said quietly, Vivi looked to his eyes. He looked worried and Vivi gave him all of her attention. ‘Do you think things can go back to the way they were before?’ He asked.   
‘Why wouldn’t they?’ Vivi asked instead of answering his question.   
‘Well…’ Arthur paused as he thought. ‘Lewis is dead and I am the one that killed him.’   
‘No you did not.’ Vivi snapped, Arthur shuffled away from her out of shock. ‘We all know that you didn’t do it, so stop saying that you did.’ Her anger died away before speaking again. ‘Did you know that Lewis worries that you are scared of him? Have you made any sort of move to mend your friendship?’ Lewis chose that moment to walk back into the house.  
‘Hey the doctor said bye and that…’ Lewis was saying before Vivi jumped at him and pulled him towards the coach.   
‘I want you two to hug and make up, now.’ Vivi said as she pulled Arthur up. The two boys looked at one another, they started to blush and look somewhere else. ‘Guys.’ Vivi warned. The two of them looked at one another before Lewis made the first move towards Arthur, Arthur didn’t move as Lewis pulled him into a hug. Slowly Arthur brought up his arms to return the hug, he trying to hold back his emotions only for them to fully take over. He held onto Lewis for dear life and he wanted nothing more than to explain everything that happened, but nothing but a wail came out of him as he cried. Lewis flinched in fear at Arthur’s reaction, but as he pulled him back to have a look at his face Arthur just pulled in closer.   
‘You died. You died because of me.’ Arthur screamed into Lewis’ chest. ‘It most likely chose me because I was the weakest in the group.’ He said as he struggled to breathe. ‘Yes I was a bit lonely at the time, but I didn’t want you dead. I never wanted that.’ He hiccuped. ‘I am sorry.’ He finished as he let his entire body lean on Lewis’. They stayed silent as Arthur’s breathing returned to normal, Vivi snuffled as she started to hug the two of them. She looked at Lewis and couldn’t hide her sad smile, he was speechless as he struggled to keep his emotions down. Tears fell from his dark eyes, but they disappeared into the air as they fell. The three of them stood there in till Lewis lowed them to the ground and leaned against the couch, Mystery sat nearby, happy that the three of them were together again after all of this.


	5. Demon Plans

Arthur awoke surrounded by warmth, and was for a short while confused by it, he realised he was laying against someone big and warm. He looked up and came face to face with Lewis, who smiled down on him, Arthur leapt back and into the coffee table.   
‘Whoa, calm down Arthur.’ Lewis said as he shifted to sat cross legged. Arthur rubbed at the spot on his back where he had hit the table, he looked back at Lewis who was looking a lot happier.   
‘Sorry.’ Arthur apologised, Lewis shook his head.   
‘No need, I should have left you on the couch to sleep instead of letting you fall asleep against me.’ Lewis said before floating up to his feet, he stood up and held out his hand for Arthur to take. Arthur took it after a pause and Lewis pulled him up right, he made sure that Arthur was able to stand on his own before walking to the kitchen. It wasn’t in till Arthur had stood up that he realised that it was already the next day and that sleeping against Lewis had caused his back to hurt, not that he really minded. Lewis didn’t hate him and was still around, even if he was a ghost.   
‘Arthur, when was the last time that you had a proper meal.’ Lewis said from the kitchen just before Vivi came skipping down the hallway.   
‘Not for a long time, he just ate whatever I would bring him. Not exactly healthy.’ Vivi said as Arthur had made his way to the covered up dining table. A thought came to Vivi and she spun on Arthur who had moved to the stools that he had and sat on one, she slammed down her hands in front of him and he jumped a bit.   
‘So that’s why you wouldn’t eat.’ She said and Arthur looked at his feet, Lewis was worried. How far did his depression go? There was a long drawn out silence that no one really liked, Mystery walked into the room and looked between the three humans in front of him. He coughed and all three of them looked in his direction.   
‘Arthur, you should really go work on that arm of yours. You don’t really want to be left to your thoughts, do you?’ Mystery said, Arthur nodded before moving towards his work room. Lewis looked down on the little dog in confusion, there was something that only the two of them where keeping back. Vivi knelled down to Mystery.  
‘Should we really be leaving him alone?’ Vivi asked. Mystery sighed before answering.  
‘We will go by his side in an hour or so, as he starts to work on his arm. Unless you want to listen to him ramble on about how it works.’ He said raising and eyebrow. Vivi gave a sad smiled.  
‘Alright an hour, but not any longer. I want to know what the hell happened and why things where being kept back.’ She said and stood up once said.   
'Very well.' Mystery said before turning to Lewis. 'Come with me Lewis, we need to talk.' Lewis nodded before following him to Arthur's bedroom. Vivi sighed as she sat herself in the same stool that Arthur had used before, looking at the clock and waited for an hour to go by. 

Arthur was thankful that Mystery knew about his situation, it took some stress off him, but even then Arthur still needed a smoke to calm himself as he half thought about the situation he was in. The other half of his brain worked on the arm in front of him. The arm was coming along faster then when he made it the first time, it helped knowing what to do. He eventually allowed himself to think about Lewis, Vivi and there whole situation. About a year ago, they entered the cave. Arthur was possessed by a demon and was forced to pushed Lewis, Vivi saw it, but Lewis erased her memory of him. And now Lewis was back with no anger towards him, in fact he seemed to want to make things the way they were before he died. Arthur was only left with one thing that caused him problems, the demon. As if on cue the demon chose that moment to speak up.  
'Me a problem? Arthur you can be so cruel sometimes.'   
'Says the one that forced me to kill my best friend.' Arthur mumbled as he placed his face into his hand.   
'That was not cruel, I just needed the entertainment and by the way you are still entraining me.' Arthur growled as he finished off the cigarette, he put it out before starting working on the arm again.   
It wasn't in till Lewis walked into the room, that Arthur stopped working. Lewis' eyes narrowed at the cigarette bud that had been left next to Arthur, Arthur noticed this and looked away, blushing like a little kid that was caught stealing candy.   
'You really did start smoking again after I died.' Lewis stated, he couldn't get angry with him. Arthur finally looked up at Lewis and gave him a sad smile.  
'Well it was a promise you made me make when you were alive, and when you died it didn't really occur to me that you may be coming back.' Arthur said turning back to the arm.   
'Do you think that you could make that promise again?' Lewis asked and Arthur paused what he was doing, he turned back around and looked him straight in the eye.  
'Not yet.' He said quietly and before Lewis could say something, he continued. 'There is something else I have to deal with first.' Lewis was confused, but didn't press the matter. Vivi skipped into the room and pulled out a stool that was hidden under the work bench before she sat herself down.  
'So.' She said. 'How long in till we are going to talk about this?' Vivi said, gesturing outward. Lewis and Arthur looked at one another as Vivi sighed. 'Fine I will start. Arthur when did you get possessed?' Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat.   
'Well.' Arthur said and he instinctively brought his only hand up to his stump and lightly rubbed it. 'I felt something wrong when we split and then…' He paused as he tried to continue, Vivi just placed her hand on his left shoulder on top of his hand that was there.  
'Never mind I shouldn't be trying to make you go first, its all I needed to know anyway.' She said, before turning to Lewis. 'You.' she said as she shifted her seat closer to him. 'I want to know how you made me forget about you.' Lewis looked like he was caught out in a class and asked a question that he had no answer to, he did in fact didn't have an answer for it.   
'I wouldn't have a proper answer for it, when I landed…' Lewis paused and looked over at Arthur, who had turned back to his arm and started to work on it. 'I still had some sort of consciousness that I heard you scream out, I knew that you had seen me and well I was just wishing that you hadn't. Its still a little hazy.' Lewis just shrugged by the end.   
'It was your dying wish, you didn't want Vivi to have remembered it or you most likely.' Mystery said as he walked in, everyone but Arthur looked at him.   
'So I still can't remember what happened in the cave, not clearly.' Vivi said slowly and Mystery nodded.  
'That would have been Lewis' wish that has made sure of that, I wouldn't try to force it. After all he wanted you to forget for a reason.' Mystery explained, he then looked towards Arthur. 'Hey Lewis?' He asked without looking away, he continued without Lewis answering. 'Since you are here, I need to ask you something.'  
'Alright, go for it.' Lewis said confused by how Mystery was acting, even Vivi was suck looking between Mystery and Arthur.   
'Lewis, do you blame Arthur for what happen in the cave.' Mystery asked and Arthur tensed up. 'Do you blame him for your death?' Arthur didn't dare to turn around as Lewis thought, it didn't take him long though.  
'Of course not, its the demon that was in the caves fault. Arthur I don't blame you.' Lewis said and once the last sentence left him, Arthur started to uncontrollably cry. He buried his face into his hand and furiously tried to wipe them away, but they would just be soon replaced with more. Lewis jumped to his side and didn't hesitate to pull the smaller man into a hug, Vivi soon joined him and Arthur's sobbed got louder. Mystery happily sighed and once Arthur pulled away, he want back to working on his arm with a smile. Lewis stayed by his side as Vivi left to continue to talk with Mystery

The demon growled, but it wasn't in Arthur's head for him to hear. No. it was back still in the cave, trapped in his arm that was left and forgotten there a year ago. The demon looked up at the stalagmite where Lewis had landed, he wasn't about to leave Arthur to think that he was safe but that was hard if it was out of energy and not able to move because of it. It growled once again as it managed to lift its self upright, it wished that it didn't spend all his energy on watching what Arthur did. Not that he really cared but, there was really nothing to do in till the three of them and that mutt came along. He had lied to Arthur, not that surprising, but it found them all interesting. All three of the humans. The eye on the palm smiled, it could have so much fun with them. It smiled, it had to detach itself from the cave and pull all of itself into the arm. Not that it would be sad that it was leaving, it was just used to toying with any humans that came by the cave and it would miss owning it. The demon decided that the next time that it would talk to Arthur, it would be attached to Arthur and in full control. It smiled as the green fog of the cave was pulled towards itself, but first it needed a body and the sound of drunken laughter from above made the eye smile again. Looks like one came to it, and it started to climb the cave wall up towards them. Before long there where screams that echoed around the whole cave.


	6. Broken Promise

Lewis, even though he couldn't eat, still prepared dinner as he would when he was alive and Vivi was already finished her meal and left the house before Lewis made his way to Arthur's work room in worry. He found him working away at his arm, ever since their talk he had a strong determination to finish it as fast as possible. Now Lewis was looking down at Arthur as he was fully focused on his work, Lewis put on his living appearance before tapping him on his shoulder. Arthur turned and even if Arthur flinched at first he still gave Lewis a smile once he calmed down, he even apologised and Lewis just smiled at him. Lewis knew all to well how Arthur was and even if he had picked up a few new habits, he was still his friend and that wasn't going to change.   
'Dinners ready.' Lewis said, but Arthur looked back down on the arm and shook his head but before Arthur could say anything, Lewis picked him up from the chair and floated him out of the room.   
'Wait Lewis, I really want to finish…'   
'Whatever fancy part of your arm that has a name that I don't know can wait in till you have eaten.' Lewis said putting him down and then lead him down the hall. Arthur gave up fairly quickly but he still whined, once he was put onto the stool he stopped all together. There was a bowl of spaghetti in front of him with sliced hot dogs in it.  
'I know its not anything special, but you really didn't have much to use.' Lewis said leaning on the counter across from Arthur.  
'At least it isn't left overs, this is probably the best I have had in a while.' Arthur said looking to Lewis and he couldn't help but to find Lewis glancing at Arthur's stump, Lewis hadn't heard a single word that Arthur had said. 'Hey, I hope you are not blaming yourself for this.' He pointed to his shoulder. Lewis snapped out of his trance, he looked away embarrassed as he had been caught staring.  
'I know its not, but I was just wondering if it still hurt?' Lewis asked walking around the counter and behind Arthur to get to his left side. Arthur resisted the urge to cover it with his hand.  
'No it no longer hurts, but I do get phantom pains every so often.' Arthur said with a shrug and continued to eat, Lewis walked back around. There was a silence between them, only broken by Arthur.   
'So where did Vivi go?' He asked. Lewis looked up at the wall clock before turning back to Arthur, Lewis sent a hand through his hair before speaking.  
'She want out with Mystery, I think she was thinking that we need to start working again. I don't know if we are ready something like that, yet.' Lewis was saying, Arthur was nodding his head slowly.  
'She would have to wait a few more days, I need to finish it and the attach it and I will need Lance for that…' Arthur trailed off and froze, Lewis watched him with some concern. Lance, doesn't know what happened and he was meant to work the next day. Arthur face palmed himself, how could he forget all that?  
'Hey you alright.' Lewis asked.  
'I am meant to work tomorrow and Lance probably hasn't heard about what happened.' Arthur said pushing the bowl to the side before putting his head on the table.   
'ARTHUR!' Yelled Arthur's one and only uncle. The front door was thrown open and Lance stormed into the room, Arthur's head snapped up right and he watched as Lance walked right up to him, Vivi and Mystery silently followed behind. Lance back peddled when he found Lewis, he rubbed his eyes before stepping towards the spirit.   
'Lewis?' He asked, he was strangely quiet as if he hadn’t been yelling before. His eyes widened as he looked between Arthur and Lewis.  
'But…' He couldn't seem to form a sentence, Arthur turned to his uncle.   
'Lance calm down. I will explain better later, but for now I will just tell you that Lewis stuck around and there was a little misunderstanding.' Arthur said calmly, Lance looked at his nephew and nodded.  
'So we ran into your uncle while we were in town.' Vivi said swaying on her heels.   
'I think that I am just going to leave, when you come to work tomorrow then you can tell me what happened.' Lance said shaking his head. 'I only came because Vivi mentioned you got hurt again, and I ran over without thinking or ask what happened.'   
'Lance you can stay, we wouldn't mind.' Vivi said and Lance shook his head again.  
'I don't think Lewis was expecting anyone but you two to know that he was still around.' Lance said looking towards Lewis, who was at the back counter of the kitchen and was avoiding eye contact with Lance.  
'Don't worry boy, I don't think any differently of you…'   
'That's not it.' Lewis said quietly. 'I don't mind that you know, but… I.' Lewis paused. 'I am sorry that I hurt Arthur.' Lewis closed his eyes, Lance was confused.  
'Is that what this is all about?' Arthur said standing up and slamming his hand down onto the counter top, all head snapped in his direction. 'How you acted was understandable, you didn't think it was me.'   
'But I should have known.' Lewis yelled back, taking a step forward and slammed his own hand down on the same top as Arthur, it echoed throughout the house. 'I have been your best friend for years, I was so focused on my rage and what I had thought had happened, that I never noticed the friend that I almost chocked to death.' The silence that followed was heavy and Arthur took a step back, his hand went to his throat.   
'It wasn't so bad.' Arthur mumbled. 'I mean you didn't even leave a mark.' Arthur sighed, dropping his arm to his side. 'Lewis it wasn't that bad, you didn't even leave any sort of mark on me.'   
'But I still did it.' Lewis said sadly, stepping away as well. 'I broke our promise that I made to you.' Arthur looked confused before his eyes widened.   
'That's what this is all about.' Arthur said looking to the ground. It was Vivi's turn to slam down her hands on the counter top, no one really reacted this time.   
'What the heck is going on? What promise?' Vivi demanded, looking from one boy to the other. Lewis was silent so Arthur sighed once again before running his hand down him face.  
'It was a promise that Lewis made me when we had become friends and in all honestly I had forgotten about it.' Arthur said before turning to Lewis. 'Dude, that promise may have helped me through high school but things had changed and I don't mind that it was broken. You did sort of die.' Arthur mumbled out the last of it. Lewis looked up and Arthur gave him a little smile.   
'Ok so let me get this straight.' Lance said turning to Lewis. 'Even though you died, you came back because you thought that Arthur wasn't Arthur?'  
'He thought I was the demon.' Arthur corrected.  
'In the cave?'  
'Yup.' Arthur nodded.  
'Alright I think that I am good for now, I think I am just going to go home and I will just ask some more questions tomorrow to get the whole story. Night.' Lance said before turning away to leave, but before he left he spoke once more. 'Oh and Lewis. I don't hate you for what you did, as long as you didn't mean it.' Lance turned his head to smile at him before walking out of the house.   
'Ok I am going to finish this thing tonight.' Arthur announced before walking down the hall, leaving his food for Vivi to finish.


	7. All is Good

'I can't believe you managed to finish it in one night.' Lewis said with a smile, he glanced a look at the blond next to him that downing a cup of coffee.   
'Yea, I might even convince Lance to connect it on me today.' Arthur said downing another cup.   
'Hey you seemed to sleep pretty good last night.' Mystery said from his feet. 'Even if it wasn't a full nine hours.'   
'It was blank and I think that was the first time in a long time.' Arthur said with a smile. Lewis finished drying a plate as he turned towards Arthur.   
'Your nightmares got worse after it happened?' Lewis asked, he put down the plate onto a clean pile. Arthur looked caught out.  
'Yea, there was a period where I wouldn't sleep because I just didn't want to experience that night again.' Arthur said.  
'Luckily I was able, every so often, keep the nightmares at bay.' Mystery said puffing out his chest.   
'And I thank you for that.' Arthur smiled, he then dropped his mug in the sink and ran to his room. Lewis was confused before he spotted the clock, Arthur had ten minutes before work would begin. Lewis floated down the hall, he could hear Arthur trying to dress as possible.  
'Arthur do you want me to take your arm to the van?' Lewis yelled out.  
'Yes please.' Was what he got back, Lewis floated into the room and picked up the finished arm from the table. He was about to leave when something caught his eye, some papers that where left in the corner of the room. He had already had cleaned some of the room out of boredom, but Arthur had kicked him out. There were a few sheets that several smudge and Lewis realised they were tear marks, he got curious and started to read.  
“If anyone is reading this and I am no longer around, then I suppose I went through with it. I am sorry to whoever had to find me but too much was on my mind and I couldn't find any other way to silence the damn demon, yes I am saying it. I had a demon in my head ever since my best friend died, in fact it was its fault that he died and I wasn't able to stop it. I am weak in that aspect.   
Vivi I am sorry, if you read this, I am sorry that you don't remember him. He was a great guy and...”   
'Lewis!' Arthur yelled as he snatched the paper from his hands. Lewis froze where he was before slowly turning around, Arthur already had waterfalls down his face and was gripping the paper tightly.   
'You were going to kill yourself?' He said slowly. Arthur froze up and looked away. 'And what was that about the demon. Is it still with you!' Lewis yelled. Arthur was terrified, he was stuck between wanting to explain and running away. His flight mode took over and he dashed out of the room, Lewis only heard the van start up and leave the drive way. Lewis panicked, he had just yelled at Arthur and Arthur ran away. Lewis went to go slap himself, but found that he was still holding onto Arthur's arm. Mystery walked in at that point and sat down silently, Lewis turned to him.  
'Did you know about the demon?' Lewis asked walking towards Mystery, Mystery bowed his head.  
'I did, but it was not my place to say something. Arthur should have been the one to tell you all, he was going to. At least I think so.' Mystery said and watched as Lewis walked by him and headed for the door, picking up his sunglasses on the way. 'Where do you think you are going?' Mystery asked chasing after him, Lewis opened the door and placed the glasses on.  
'I am going to go after Arthur, give back his arm and tell him that I don't blame him for anything. Are you going to come with me?' Lewis said he turned and looked at Mystery, Mystery thought about it before nodding.  
'But we are going to need to be careful, you are deceased and there are some that know about it.'   
Lewis and Mystery took the forest path around the town to Kingsmen Mechanics, they met no one on the way and Mystery left Lewis on the edge of the town, ran to the garage and happy to find the van parked to the side. Inside he found the workers going about their business, across the garage in the corner where Arthur's workshop was there where flashes of light and Mystery know that Arthur was there. He ran back to Lewis and told him to sneak in through the wall of the workshop, Mystery ran in with Arthur's arm. Luckily, no one questioned the fact of Mystery in the garage any more.   
Arthur was at his bench with metal parts clamped to the bench and was welding them together, Mystery didn't disturb him, and instead he put down the arm and closed the door. Lewis' head poked through the wall and floated himself to a comer and waited. Since Arthur was missing an arm, work would always take longer than it would take normally. Eventually Arthur finished melting the two pieces together and put down the welders, he flicked up the goggles he wore and turned to find Mystery waiting for him. Arthur frowned down on his arm that sat next to Mystery before shaking his head and picking it up.  
'You need to talk to Lewis.' Mystery said as Arthur took the arm to the bench and placed it to the side.  
'Not now, I don't want to have that conversation.' Arthur replied and unclamped the metal piece from its spot, Mystery sighed from his spot and looked over at the dark corner where Lewis sat.   
'Arthur, Lewis cares for you and just wants to make sure that you are safe. You need to talk to him for you to find out.'   
'No.'  
'But…'  
'I said no. He is happy right now, Vivi is happy. I don't want to bring my troubles in to give them something to worry about, it hasn’t spoken to me in a while. My nightmares have even calmed down, so I am not going to want to talk about it.'   
'I am not happy knowing that you have been suffering.' Lewis said, his voice came out small and sad. Arthur turned and squinted into the corner that he was sitting in, Lewis left in and floated towards Arthur. 'I would have thought that you would have learnt to speak up since high school.' Arthur looked away and sat on the stool.  
'Lewis you have only just come back, I don't want you worrying over me.'   
'Fine, but I still want to know about that note that I found.' Lewis said frowning at a cigarette bud in an ash tray on the far corner of the bench, Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes.   
'Alright, fine.' He said looking at Lewis. 'I got low alright? Even after I finished my arm and continued on with my life, the demon kept giving me nightmares and speaking to me. It was driving me mad. Vivi didn't remember you, I had told Lance some of what had happened, but it that only lifted some of the worries that I had. I would still had that damn demon showing me that night, telling me that you would want revenge and that I deserved it. I fought back at first telling it that it was wrong, but then…' Arthur paused. 'It got to me. I started to believe it and I was terrified.' Lewis landed his feet and stood next to Arthur.   
'I wrote that note, when the demon suggested that I should end my life. I would have gone through with it too if I hadn't had Mystery around, he reminded me that I still have Vivi, Lance and even himself here for me.' Arthur smiled at Mystery before reaching out to a clump of paper, he straightened it out before looking at it. 'I even kept it around just in case that I decided to go through with it.' Arthur just stared at the paper before Lewis brought his hand forward and a small purple flame appeared in his palm, Arthur glanced at it before lifting the papers over the flame and letting it catch fire. He dropped it and left it to burn on the bench top in front of him, both he and Lewis watched it burn away to ash. Arthur turned to smile at Lewis when the workshops door opened and Lance walked it, eyes looking at a paper in hand.  
'Arthur, the parts you ordered….' He trailed of when he looked up and saw Lewis. 'Oh, did I come at a bad time?' Lance said starting to back up. Arthur shot up, almost tripping over.  
'No, its fine.' Arthur said and then gave a small smile. 'No everything is good.' Looking at Lewis, who returned the smile.


	8. Whole again

Vivi smiled when she finally arrived at Arthur's with nothing but junk food in the shopping bags in her hands, before having to open the door Lewis was there to open it for her.   
'Why thank you, Arthur is going to be here in an hour right?' Vivi asked as she walked to the kitchen, Lewis followed behind.   
'Yea, but he made me bring back his arm. Shouldn't he go to the hospital to connect his arm?' Lewis asked.   
'Oh, we went there when he made his first one. The doctor had to make sure that it was going to work, I bet that he already knows what to do and that’s why he won't want anyone else’s help.'   
'So he is never going to change.' Lewis said with a sigh and a smile. Vivi packed away the food and went to sit on the couch, Mystery appeared from the doggy door.   
'Vivi there is something that we should tell you about, since Arthur won't do so himself.' Mystery said when he jumped up onto the couch to join Vivi, Lewis watched him with concern shown on his face.   
'I am going to guess that it has something to do with that night.' Vivi guessed, Mystery nodded.   
'Where do I begin?' Mystery started. 'So you are aware that a demon took control of Arthur. What we didn't know is that it made a connection with Arthur and has been able to speak to Arthur, mainly when he slept.'   
'Is that how he was getting those terrible nightmares?' She asked in concern.   
'Yes, I even tried to silence it a few times, but that left me drained and I couldn’t do it continuously. Lately it seemed to have stopped contacting him and I sure hope that it stays that way. Just for Arthur's sake.' Vivi sighed from her spot.  
'And let me guess. I am the last one to hear about this.' She glared at Mystery.  
'To be fair, I only found out about it this morning and it was by accident.' Lewis said floating over to Vivi.  
'Is there anything else that I should know about?' Vivi asked, Lewis and Mystery looked at one another.   
'No.' Lewis sighed and looking away, Vivi glared at him before shaking her head.  
'Fine. Either way I have wanted to ask you some questions.' Lewis looked back at her a bit confused.   
'What about?' Vivi looked a bit embarrassed and paused before thinking.  
'Well your current state. We already know that a soul will stick around when they have unfinished business or some other similar reason.'   
'Vivi I know that, I was working with you after all.'   
'Ok then. What is your reason for sticking around?' Vivi froze up before adding. 'Its not that I want you to go, I am just curious is all.' Lewis hadn't heard the bit she added in, he was lost in thought. He was so deep, that his living appearance faded away and turned back into a skeleton.   
'Lewis?' Vivi jumped up and placed a hand onto Lewis' shoulder. 'Are you alright?'   
Lewis seemed to blink back and his face appeared again, he looked at her.  
'I don't know why I am still here.' He said slowly.   
'There would have to be one otherwise you wouldn't be here.' Mystery informed. 'Lewis don't think about it too much.' Lewis calmed down a bit and planted his feet on the ground.  
'Alright I won't.' Lewis said but still seemed troubled.   
'You could still be here for us.' Vivi said rubbing circles on his shoulder.   
'Let’s just drop it before Arthur comes home.' Lewis said giving Vivi a little smile. 

Arthur parked the van in the garage and he closed his eyes, he was tired and he still had to connect his arm. He saw the garage door open and found Lewis looking at him from the doorway, Arthur found some energy to move and make his way into the house.   
'You look terrible, I thought that you slept well last night.' Lewis commented as Arthur walked by.  
'I did, but I use more energy with one hand then with two and we had a lot of work at the shop.' Arthur explained walking to the living room and slumped down next to Vivi. 'Uh and I still have to connect my arm.' He stood up again only to have Vivi grab onto his shirt and pulling him back down.  
'You are going to rest then, you can connect it whenever you want later.' Vivi said turning her attention onto the TV, were there was some movie playing. Arthur didn't complain, in fact he leaned against the arm rest of the couch and fell asleep there. Lewis soon brought over a blanket from his room and covered him with it.  
'Do you think he will ever try to explain anything for himself?' Vivi asked while brushing away some hair that fell out of place from where it was gelled in place.   
'Probably not, definitely since he hasn't changed since high school. I don't think that he will ever.' Lewis said floating himself just above the ground and crossing his legs.  
'I am sorry about asking you about…'  
'Don't be. Its how you are, in fact I am surprised that it didn't come up sooner.' Lewis said.  
'Well I have other questions and I am sure that Arthur would also be wondering them as well, but he wouldn't ask then himself.'   
'That would be fine.' Lewis assured. 

When Arthur awoke he could smell pizza, there was a cackle that sounded like Lewis' and soon when Arthur moved to smell the pizza Vivi started to laugh as well.   
'Works every single time.' Vivi sighed as the pizza was moved away, Arthur stomach responded to it and growled loudly. Arthur opened an eye and found Lewis smiling down on him, Arthur shifted to look towards Vivi who had the pizza in had. Arthur's stomach made some more noise before he sat up, dropping the blanket to the floor. The box was placed in his lap and he smiled down at it.  
'What time is it?' Arthur asked, it came out all scratchy.   
'Don't worry you weren't sleeping for that long.' Lewis assured. Arthur open up the box and settled back into the armrest, he started to eat and ate almost half of it before giving it away to Vivi.  
'You used to be able to eat a hold pizza on your own.' Lewis commented, Arthur didn't respond and instead just started to rub the back of his neck. Lewis didn't continue, but he wasn't happy with him and Arthur already knew it.   
'So what are we going to do, are we going to continue and do more investigations?' Arthur asked turning his gaze to Vivi, who had just finished eating what she was given.   
'Well you need your arm first and then we can start looking at some jobs that I may have found.' Vivi said jumping in her spot, Arthur stood and headed down the hall to his workroom. Viv grabbed onto Lewis and pulled him after Arthur, inside Arthur connected his arm to a computer and a load of numbers appeared in graphs that no one but Arthur understood. After he looked it over and nodded than he unconnected it from the computer before hooking it onto the brace on his shoulder, he picked up a thin metal rod before pressing the button that connected and disconnected it. Arthur hissed out before checking that everything worked.  
'I really should have taken some sort of pain killers.' Arthur mumbled to himself before rolling his shoulder. Lewis moved forward as he got a proper look at it, there was a smile on his face as he took it all in. Arthur didn't notice as he was packing away all the tools that he had been using the night before.   
'Its so cool.' Lewis said in awe, Arthur turned to have Lewis' face less than a meter from his. He jumped and immediately clenched at his shirt just in front of his heart.   
'Lewis.' Arthur managed to say as Lewis noticed what happened and backed off as Arthur calmed himself.   
'Sorry, but it really is cool.' Lewis said grinning like an idiot, Arthur started to turn pink. Mystery smiled from the doorway.   
'I told you he would.' He said before walking off, Arthur turned red at this point and looked down on his left hand, flexing it.   
'Um.' Arthur cleared his throat. 'Thank you.'   
'Alright, since Arthur is now whole we should go watch a movie.' Vivi stated and walked out of the room, leaving Arthur and Lewis to go after her so that they didn't end up watching a horror.


	9. On the Road Again

'Alright, this should be an easy job. An old house that has strange sounds being made at night. Easy.' Vivi said unfolding a road map and pointed to a location, Lewis and Arthur looked over her shoulder. 'It is also only a day away.' She added in.  
'So are you going to tell us what creepy things are happening.' Arthur asked. Vivi tried to hide the smile that was spreading on her face.  
'How did you know?' She asked, now letting the smile turn into a grin.  
'Easy. I know you, you never take simple jobs like this unless we are desperate for some quick cash.' Arthur replied, Vivi threw her hands into the air.  
'Fine.' She said and lost her grin, she became more serious as she pulled out a sheet with some notes scribbled out on it.   
'So there are dolls moving, sounds of a baby crying from the basement, food being taken out of the fridge and there dog keeps following something around the house.' Vivi said reading off the note.   
'Vivi, why didn't you just tell us earlier? That tells us that it’s a child.' Arthur said in a huff.  
'But according to the owner’s daughter, she says that she has seen a teenaged girl walking around.' Vivi replied. Arthur and Lewis frowned. 'That’s why I didn't tell you at first, I wanted to go and see it all for myself first handed.'  
'So there could be several ghosts in that house.' Lewis stated, looking over the note that Vivi had read from. Vivi looked at the watch on the wall and frowned.  
'We should get going or we are going to turn up late.' Vivi said folding up the map and headed for the garage door, Arthur shook the dinner table that he had only just fixed before Vivi told him to pack for the job. He would need to get a new one anyway, there was more metal fixed on then there was the original table. Lewis had apologised for most of the morning, Arthur tested it one last time before he and Lewis followed her. When they got there, Arthur pulled the keys from his pocket and stopped to look at them.   
'Hey Lewis, you can drive. I think you haven't in a while.' Arthur said before turning to hand him the keys, Lewis looked down at them before reaching out to have them dropped in his hand. Arthur turned and headed to the back before opening it, Mystery trotted after him. Vivi was already sitting in the front and she rolled down the window before yelling at him.  
'Hey, I just said that we need to get moving or else we are going to be late.' She called out, Lewis snapped out of his daze and walked to the driver’s side. He opened the door climbed in and started it up, he smiled when he heard the familiar sound of the engine.   
'You missed it huh?' Arthur asked throwing his arms over the middle seat and looked at Lewis.   
'I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss this old thing.' Lewis said nodding, he finally started to back up and out of the garage.  
'Well you can drive it whenever you want now.' Arthur said and Vivi pulled off the remote for the garage door, she pressed it and it rolled down. Lewis looked at Arthur.  
'I would like that.' He said and drove away from Arthur's house, Arthur want back to his seat and placed a hand onto Mystery's back. 

At some point Lewis stopped at a gas station for the others and gave Arthur a chance to drive before it got dark, Vivi was in the back seats with Mystery and Lewis sat in the passenger seat. Arthur drove well into it getting dark outside and Vivi even left them to sleep in the back space, the radio was turned off for Vivi.  
'So, you haven't asked anything from us.' Arthur said quietly, Lewis looked at him with a questioning look.  
'What, like my family?' Lewis asked and Arthur nodded.  
'For example.'   
'I don't really want to know, I don't think I would be able to handle a meeting with them.' Lewis said with a sigh. Then a thought came to him. 'How are they?' Arthur tensed a bit to that.  
'I really don't know, I hadn’t spoken to them in a while.' He fell silent. 'The last time I spoke to them was a few days after you’re funereal.'  
'You didn't go?' Lewis asked in concern.  
'No, I was still in hospital when they had it and your parents came to visit me a few days after to tell me that they had it. Luckily Vivi wasn't there that day.' Arthur rubbed his eyes to try to get rid of the start of tiredness. 'I was lucky that they didn't stay to long, something about needing to get back to the restaurant.'   
'But they never spoke to you and you never spoke to them?'   
'Yea, I was too scared to talk to them. Afraid that I would end up slipping up and telling them that I killed you, your mum can be really scary when mad you know?' Arthur said with a bit of a smile.  
'They loved you like a part of our family Arthur, they would never hate you.' Lewis said softly, he noticed the tiredness in his eyes. 'Pull over, I will take over.' Arthur looked like he was going to fight him, but to his surprise Arthur did pull over on the road.   
'Lewis, I just couldn't do it. If you want to see them, then that is something that you can do, but I don't think that I could.' Arthur said before opening the door and sliding out of the van and stretched as he walked to the other side, Lewis moved to the driver’s side before Arthur even got to the passenger side. Once Arthur climbed back in Lewis started to drive the van again.  
'Are you going to go see them?' Arthur asked after a while of silence. Lewis kept his gaze at the dark road in front on him.   
'I don't know Arthur, I would like to talk to them again. Hell I would take a hug at this point, but I don't want to upset them any more then they have been.' Lewis finally said and glanced over at Arthur, who had removed his arm and curled up on the seat. His eyes where half closed and Lewis wouldn't be surprised if he just fell asleep where he was, not a few minutes later did Lewis look back and he found that Arthur was fast asleep. 

Arthur awoke as soon as the sun had come up and he wasn't surprise that the van was still moving, he looked over at Lewis and found that he was his skeletal self. Lewis noticed that he was awake and he changed to the way he looked when he was alive, he gave him a smile as Arthur's mind awoke.  
'Morning.' Arthur choked out, he retched down to the door were a water bottle sat. He took a drink from it.  
'Good morning.' Lewis replied. 'There is a gas station soon and then the two of you can get some coffee.'   
'You think that it would be wise to awake the blue beast?' Arthur said with a cackle, Lewis smiled at this and glanced into the mirror to see if Vivi was still asleep in the bundle of blankets, she was and with Mystery right next to him. Lewis looked back to the road in front of him, Arthur connected his arm and hissed as the pain kicked him out his sleepy state.   
'You alright, isn't there a way to do that with out it hurting you every single time.' Lewis asked. Arthur thought as he rubbed his neck and shoulders.  
'Not really, unless I want to be injection myself every single time.' Arthur replied and looked out on the road.   
'Why don't you just keep it on all the time?' Lewis asked.  
'Nightmares, it has some thing to do with phantom pains and I just can't sleep with it on.' There was movement from the back of the van, both of the boys froze, thinking it was Vivi that was awoken by there conversation. No it wasn't, Mystery climbed over the seat to join them and they relaxed.  
'So, how much further to where we need to go.' Mystery asked.


	10. First Job

Vivi awoke and realised that the van wasn't moving, she rubbed her eyes and stretched before sitting up. She found Lewis sitting in the driver’s seat with Mystery right next to him, but Arthur was nowhere around. Lewis noticed that she was awake and turned to face her.  
'Good afternoon, you must have slept really well if you slept for as long as you did.' Lewis said, Mystery climbed over the seat and went over to Vivi to lick her face.  
'You slept almost the entire time.' Mystery said once she had awoke from his affection.   
'Did I? Where are we?' Vivi asked.  
'We are at a gas station, if you need to go to the toilet then I would go now. I think that we will get to the place in an hour or so.' Lewis answered. Vivi flung the blanket that she had been sleeping under and put on her shoes, soon enough she was opening the back of the van and she beelined to the toilets. By the time she got back Arthur was already in the van with two coffees, he handed hers to her once she was settled back in the back seat of the van. Once they were happily sipping on their coffees Lewis started up the van and drove back onto the road and headed off. 

'Please tell me that this isn't the place.' Arthur whined when Lewis pulled up in front of a large old house, it wasn't as large as Lewis' mansion, but still big enough to be scary.   
'It is and don't you dare start whining know. We are on time so let’s go.' Vivi ordered before, exiting through the back doors. Lewis patted him on the back before opening his door and got out, Arthur huffed before getting off of the van. Vivi was already at the front door and she waited for the others to join her, Arthur was the last one to catch up. Vivi pressed the doorbell and waited, it didn't take long before a teenaged girl with wavy long brown hair to open the door.   
'Are the investigators?' She asked, not opening the door fully. Vivi smiled with one of her business smiles before speaking.  
'Yes we are. We were connected due to your concern of a possible hunting.' She said. The girl nodded before fully opening up the door to let them in, she did look oddly at Mystery but didn't say anything about him. She lead them to a living room where there was an older women sitting in an arm chair, she looked up before gesturing to a couch on the other side of the room. Vivi took the lead as Arthur followed her to the couch and sat down, Lewis stood behind the couch as Mystery sat on the floor next to the couch. The women stared at Mystery for a while, but also chose to not say anything.   
'I am Rose, I was the one that contacted your group.' The women said. 'And this is my daughter Lucy.' Rose said looking at the girl that answered the door.   
'It’s good to meet you. I am Vivi, this is Arthur.' Vivi said pointing to Arthur. 'Lewis and Mystery.' She pointed to Lewis and Mystery. Rose nods and attempts at a smile, but then she shakes her head and frowns.  
'We have recently bought the house and have moved in a few weeks ago, these noises started two weeks ago. I did give you some details, did I not?' Rose asks Vivi, Vivi pulls out a note from her pocket.  
'Yes you did, but we would still like to have a look around the place when the disturbances happen.' Vivi explained. Rose nods.  
'Very well. They start at sundown and that is when we will lock ourselves in our rooms, in till then you may look around the house.' Rose says as she stands, she turns to her daughter. 'Will you be able to help them, I am going into town.' She announces before leaving the room, Vivi turned to Lucy once her mother had left, who stood to the side of the room.   
'Do you think we can have a look at the basement?' Vivi asked, once Rose had left. Lucy nodded and started to walking into the hallway, the four of them followed behind as she made her way along in till she stopped at an empty section of wall. With the art work on the wall they were all surprised when she reached her hand out and grabbed onto a door handle, but once she made it noticeable it was hard not to see the door handle. The door opened inward and there was an old dusty staircase that led downward, Lucy took a step in and flicked a switch for lights to illuminate the staircase fully. Vivi didn't even hesitate before walking down the stair case, Mystery followed behind which left Arthur and Lewis standing at the top. Lucy watched as they slowly made their way down the stairs and followed behind the two of them.  
'Can you see with your glasses on?' Lucy asked. Lewis tensed up, but didn't turn around not wanting to risk for her to see her eyes.  
'I can see just fine, you don't need to worry.' Lewis responded and started to walk in front of Arthur, who acted as a barrier.   
'You are an odd group.' Lucy commented, but didn't say anything more. Once they got to the bottom they couldn't find Vivi or Mystery anywhere.  
'Vivi?' Lewis asked with some concern, there was a giggle and then there was a flash of blue to the side of their vision, and Vivi came out from behind a corner.   
'This place is huge, with so many hallways and rooms. This place has a whole load of things to see.' She said in excitement. The basement, if you call it that, was a large space that was divided by walls of earth and room where carved out for storage. Some of which were being used.  
'The owners before used the basement as an extra living area, but we don't have that large of a family.'   
'A large family lived here prior? What happened to them?' Vivi started to ask Lucy questions, Lucy though for a while.   
'I don't know the whole story, but from what I gathered, something happened to make the father leave and then the mother died mysteriously and the children…' She trailed off before frowning. 'There where three if I remember correctly, young twins and an older girl.' Lucy looked to the ground. 'Who I have seen before…'   
'Really?' Vivi said stepping toward her and clapping her hands together, Lucy looked at her with an odd look. 'Did she focus on anything or did she look like she was doing some sort of a task?' Vivi asked.  
'I went down to the kitchen to get a snack and she was there, just making a sandwich. It was weird, she didn't even seem to see me.' Lucy managed to explain.   
'And is she the only one to go upstairs, what about the children?' Lewis asked, but Lucy was already shaking her head.  
'No, on occasion you could hear soft sounds of laughter and crying. I would guess that that would have been the children.'   
'Does she ever say anything or do anything else?' Vivi asked.  
'I don't know, the time in the kitchen was the only time that I had ever seen her.' Lucy paused. ‘There have been a few times that my old toys ended up in the basement, maybe it was her moving them.' Arthur and Mystery had a wonder around close by, never leaving the sight of the other two of their group. Arthur peeked into a room and he almost gave himself a heart attack when he came face to face with himself. He jumped away from the mirror and tripped over Mystery, then there was the sound of someone trying not to laughter. Well two some ones. Arthur jumped up and looked around, the others didn't seem to hear anything. Mystery and Arthur looked at one another, and where about to look into the room further when Vivi's voice interrupted them.   
'Come on you two, it’s going to be dark soon.' She said, Arthur was quick to run back to his friends, but Mystery had one last look around the room. When left he never saw the two pairs of eyes that smiled from inside a partly opened wardrobe as they went back up the stairs and out of the basement.


	11. Sage

'Hey, don't you think sage will effect Lewis?' Arthur asked as the four of them lounged around in the van, Arthur sat up the front as he watched Vivi pack things that they may need for the night into a backpack. Vivi paused as picked up a bungle, she then looked over at Mystery.  
'Sage is used to calm a spirit or for its emotions to show, in rare cases, you all know that. Its holy water that we should be careful of.' Mystery said looking to each of their faces, Vivi's face lit up.  
'We should try burning a little.' She said, pulling out a few leaves from the bundle.  
'Hell no Vivi, we don't know what…' Arthur panicked from his spot.  
'Yes we do.' Vivi butted in. 'Mystery just reminded us of that.' Vivi smiles. 'And besides we need to find out if we can still do our job like we want to.' She turned to Lewis who seemed to be thinking. 'So what do you think Lew?' She asked and Lewis blinked before looking at her.  
'Sorry, I was thinking about things…' Lewis said giving Vivi an apologetic smile.   
'She wants to test to see what would happen if we light some sage around you, how much it would take before you calm down.' Arthur explained as Lewis looked over at the leaves in Vivi's hand.  
'I suppose that's alright, as long as it’s only a little bit.' Lewis answered, Arthur frowned from his spot as Vivi pulled out a lighter. She light them and blew out the flame, the leaves smoked as they were meant to and Arthur opened up the windows to let the air flow.   
'So?' Vivi asked, waving the leaves around. Lewis watched the thin streams of smoke as they dissipated into the air.   
'It stinks.' Arthur commented as Vivi frowned.  
'I wasn't asking you and that wasn't the first time that you complained about that.' Vivi said looking at Arthur.  
'Lewis?' Mystery asked as he stood up from his spot and walked over to where the purple figure sat against the van wall, before he could get close however Lewis' appearance flickered away and he was a well-dressed skeleton from his mansion. 'Lewis if you can hear me…' Mystery started, but then Lewis' eye sockets darkened.  
'I don't know why I am here.' Lewis whispered and Mystery jumped at the van's back doors and opened them.  
'Vivi, throw it out and fan some fresh air in.' Mystery ordered as he returned to Lewis' side. Arthur quickly opened the van doors before joining Vivi with an old newspaper that sat on the vans floor. Vivi had straight after it was ordered thrown the sage at the ground outside and stomped on it to stop the smoking, right after she did that Vivi was fanning air in as Arthur tried to fan the smoke out.  
'I told you. I had a bad feeling.' Arthur was ranting as he fanned.  
'Shut it Arthur, nothing that bad is happening. He is not going to leave unless he wants to, plus I think that he is exhausted.' Mystery said to stop Arthur's ranting. Arthur stopped, but he also stopped fanning.  
'What do you mean? He can't sleep, so how can he be tired?' Arthur asked turning to Mystery, Mystery sighed before answering him.  
'Yes Arthur he may not be able to sleep like you or Vivi, but he still uses energy. I have noticed that at night that he does turn to this state and doesn't do anything for hours, that is how he sleeps.' Mystery explained before turning back to Lewis.  
'Lewis.' He said quietly. 'You do have a reason to be here, you have Arthur, Vivi, and even me. You love us and we love you, and Arthur still needs you.' Arthur stayed quiet as Mystery spoke of him. 'You can still be around, it is your chose if you want to move on or not.' Lewis' eye sockets relight and the familiar purple glow returned.   
'But I attacked Arthur, I made Vivi forget about me. I made more mistakes in death then when I was alive.' Lewis said sadly.   
'Lewis.' Arthur said firmly before Mystery could respond to Lewis. 'You thought that the demon was still around, you feared that Vivi would have reacted badly to your death. You did what you thought was right, no one can get angry at you for it.' Arthur said more like how Mystery had been speaking to him, then he added in. 'And I do need you, the guilt would kill me if you left because you thought that you had done something wrong.' Arthur said before jumping out of the van, Lewis looked up from where he was and his living appearance came back. Vivi stopped fanning and frowning at Arthur taking out his cigarettes, she shook her head as she closed one of the doors and entered the van again.   
'Maybe we don't try this in a small space again.' Mystery commented before returning to his little mattress that sat in the corner of the van for him, Vivi sat down next to Lewis and hugged his arm.  
'I am sorry.' She whispered. 'I forgot that you were still dealing with that and now Arthur knows.'   
'Not your fault, it shouldn't have been Mystery to tell me something as obvious as that.' Lewis said and frowned. 'I hope Arthur still doesn't blame himself.'   
'He does, even if it’s a little bit.' Mystery said from where he laid, Vivi pulled away from Lewis and shook her head.  
'He shouldn't be, it’s been a year.' She said.  
'Yes, but I think you forgot that he had the demon speaking to him for a while.' Mystery reminded her.  
'Was it that bad?' Lewis asked.  
'Of course it was, it would show him that night repeatedly. There was a few times when he was at work and he had little break downs.'   
'But Lance knew right, he was there to help him.'   
'That is true, but even with me helping. He was still having problems, he is probably at his best around now. That cigarette that he has now, is his first one in a week and I don't know about you, but I see it as a small achievement.' Vivi looked at her phone to check the time, then she looked outside. It was getting dark and they were meant to start working soon, she jumped back at the backpack that she was packing and finished up as Lewis grabbed the sunglasses from next to him and put them on before exiting the van. 

Lewis found Arthur on the other end of the street smoking away, Arthur noticed him and looked away.   
'About what happened in there…' Lewis tried but Arthur held up a hand to stop him.  
'You don't need to explain, don't we all have something that we are sad about or that we are ashamed of.' Arthur said as he took a final breath of his cigarette before crushing in in his left hand, Lewis watched it fall to the ground before looking back at Arthur.   
'I think that was the wisest thing you have ever said.' Lewis said with a smile. Arthur smiled before he tried to frown.  
'I talk about robotics and mechanics all the time.' Arthur said.  
'Sorry, correction. That was the wisest thing that you have said that I had understood.' Lewis said with a grin as Arthur started to frown for real.   
'Hey, it’s the same if you start talking about cooking.' Arthur complained.  
'Cooking is hardly the same as robotics.'   
'And yet I still don't know how not to burn something.'   
'Using a blowtorch to cook is asking for burns on everything.'   
'I tried that once.'  
'And that is why I never let you cook as long as I was around.' Lewis said crossing his arms, he then sighed. 'I am glad that you haven't changed the way you act around me.'   
'Of course not, you haven't changed so why would I?' Arthur asked.   
'I don't know, it was just a worry of mine.'   
'Well, is there anything else that you are worrying about?'   
'Nothing right now, if it comes up I will tell you.' Lewis assured.   
'Hey you two, come on. We need to start the job, it’s around the time that they say the hauntings begin.' Vivi yelled out to them from inside the van. Mystery had already jumped out of the van and sat down outside, Arthur sighed as he walked back to close the front doors. Lewis walked after him.


	12. Nothing Dangerous

'I feel like we are being watched.' Arthur complained as he sat in the living room, Vivi handed him a walkie-talkie.   
'You say that every single time we have a job.' Vivi said with a sigh.   
'And every single time there is something around.' Arthur replied and turned to Mystery. 'What do you think?' He asked him.  
'There is some spirit activity down in the basement, and yesterday I could have sworn that there was something in the room that you got scared by the mirror, nothing dangerous though.' Mystery said looking at Arthur.  
'We will see.' Arthur said under his breath.   
'Don't worry Arthur, I will be with you as we walk around.' Lewis said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.   
'At least there is that.' Arthur said as he stood up, Mystery walked over to where Vivi was and the two of them walked to the opened door that lead to the basement.  
'See you guys in a few hours.' Vivi said before hopping down the stairs with Mystery right next to her, Arthur and Lewis watched them go before the two of them made their way along the hallway. Arthur handed the walkie-talkie to Lewis, he looked at Arthur before taking it.  
'I know that if anything happens that scares me, I will end up throwing it and I don't really want Vivi yelling at me for braking another one.' Arthur explained.   
'I have been meaning to ask.' Lewis said once they continued there wondering around the house. Arthur turning his head to give his full attention. 'Did you guys do any jobs when I was…. Away?' Lewis asked.   
'Not for a while, I mean I was hadn't started to build my arm in till I got out of hospital and Lance got me started on it. Even in this time I was still being crushed by your death and somehow Vivi knew I wasn't up to it, she never asked for me to go with on one with her.' Arthur flinched when he heard the house move before continuing. 'It was a while before we started, Vivi thought that the distraction would do me some good.'   
'And let me guess, you didn't want to but it made Vivi happy right?' Lewis said and Arthur gave a little smile.  
'Mystery even told me that I shouldn't force myself, but she was so happy when we went on that first job together.'   
'You never could not stop following her into dangerous situations.' Lewis said with a grin.   
'Nether can you.' Arthur reminded him with a smile as well. There then came a sound down the hallway, it was like someone opening a fridge. The two of them made their way to the doorway of the kitchen, Lewis was the first one to stick his head in before Arthur did by hiding behind him. Inside was the blurred figure of a teenaged brown haired girl in a tee shirt and jeans, she was looking into the fridge, she paused for a while before pulling out bread and a few other things before closing the fridge. She turned toward the counter top before dumping it all onto it, she sighed before she started to make a sandwich. Then she froze before turning towards the two of them.  
'Who are you, you are not one of the idiots that had moved in.' The girl said quickly. 'My brothers.' She gasped before diving through the floor boards. Lewis had moved to try to stop her from freaking out, but didn't even get a step toward her before she had ran. He held the walkie-talkie up before speaking.  
'Vivi we found the girl, but she ran down into the basement.' He said and waited for Vivi to respond, Arthur moved over to his side.  
'We haven't seen or heard anything yet.' Vivi's voice came out of the speaker. 'Mystery just said that you two must have upset the girl, she is angry now.' Vivi said a few moments later. Arthur grabbed the devise from Lewis.  
'We didn't do anything, we just found her trying to make a sandwich.' Arthur hissed at it.   
'Well no matter. You two can join us down here then and we can hopefully find all three of them, and talk to them.' Vivi replied. Arthur sighed as he handed the walkie-talkie back to Lewis, the two of them made their way to the doorway and then headed to the basement. Vivi and Mystery where nowhere in sight, but they knew that they were down there somewhere. Lewis led the way as he chose one direction and started their search for the blue and red that they knew so well. Arthur stayed close to Lewis as they walked, it was a while of searching but they were still unable to find the two of them.   
'Vivi? Mystery?' Lewis called out. They ended up where they thought it was the middle of the basement, in an intersection of four directions. Arthur looked down all of them, and stepped closer to Lewis.   
'I really don't like this, where are they?' Arthur asked. Lewis scanned his eyes down a hallway before sighing.  
'Yea, I am also starting to get worried.' Lewis lifted his hand and pressed the button on the walkie-talkie and spoke into it. 'Hey, where are you two?' Lewis asked, he waited a while before speaking. 'Vivi can you hear me? Mystery? Anyone?' Lewis asked as he paced around Arthur, who stood frozen in place. Lewis stopped when there was a crash and ran in the direction, Arthur followed behind. Then there where voices.  
'Listen you little brats, I need that, my friends are trying to find us.' Came Vivi's voice, she sounded like she was trying to not lose her cool.   
'But we want to play.' An echoy voice of a boy replied in a complain.  
'Yea, we want to play.' Another said. Lewis and Arthur entered into a room, where they found a net over Vivi and Mystery. Vivi was close to losing it, but Mystery looked bored. Vivi beamed when she saw the two of them enter. Twin brothers floated above the two of them and then looked towards them when they had entered.   
'Look brother, she wasn't lying.' One of them said and they looked at one another, then they smiled. One of them darted towards Arthur with a rope, that no one really knew where he got it from. Arthur jumped out of the way and ran towards Vivi and Mystery, Lewis attempted to grab onto the boy. He just laughed as he floated out of the way.  
'You will never catch me, not as long as I have my superpowers.' The boy squealed and laughed, floating away back to his brother. The four of them looked at one another as the ghosts floated around the room, the two boys didn't know that they were dead. Arthur pulled Vivi out of the net and Mystery walked towards them.   
'Do you boys truly believe that you have superpowers?' Mystery asked and the two of them looked at him in awe.  
'Oh wow, a talking dog.' One of them said, completely ignoring the question.   
'Do you want to play doggy?' The other one said, the two boys looked the same and there was no way to tell them apart.   
'Listen to me.' Mystery ordered from where he stood, he even stomped his front right foot. Vivi laughed as one of the boys pulled out a tennis ball from one of the shelves in the room.   
'Come on doggy, we can play fetch.' The boy with the ball said before he threw it to the other side of the room, Mystery lifted his eye brow at the boy.   
'Really?' Mystery mumbled. Vivi crossed her arm and looked at Mystery.  
'Mystery, go play with them.' Vivi ordered and Mystery snapped his gaze at her.  
'You have got to be…' Mystery tried before Vivi raised an eyebrow herself, which shut him up as he headed for the ball and returned it to one of the boys. The other one saw how Arthur's left arm was not normal flesh, he floated towards Arthur's left and Arthur jumped to hide behind Lewis.  
'That is so cool, are you a robot?' The boy asked as his brother threw the ball again.   
'Um...no?' Arthur said holding his arm as close to himself as he could. Lewis stepped in between the two of them, the boy just floated over his head to get to Arthur.  
'So you must be some sort of superhero too.' The boy said in excitement, getting far too close for Arthur's liking. Lewis grabbed onto the back of boys clothes and pulled him away.  
'Hey listen kid, you are getting way to close to my friend.' Lewis said calmly. 'He doesn't really like it when people get close.'  
'But his arm is so cool.' The boy whined.   
'Tommy, Gregory. Get away from the strangers.' The ghost girl said, standing in the entrance of the room. Both of the boys looked at one another before making their way to their sister, one drops the ball and Lewis releases the other.


	13. Chapter 13

'Sis.' They cheered together as they hugged her, she never left her gaze from the four of them.   
'I told you two to stay in the room that I had left you in, it took me forever to find the two of you.' She said and finally looked at them as they released her from there hold.  
'We are sorry, but we got bored.' One of them said.  
'And we are still hungry.' The other one stated, their sister froze, but recovered quickly.   
'Those boys found me in the kitchen and I got worried about the two of you, so I had to leave your food behind.' She said smoothly, blaming Lewis and Arthur. The twins gave the two boys a quick glare before looking back at their sister.  
'It’s alright sis, we know you love us.' One of them said as he started to hang off his brother.  
'Any way, you two should go do some reading. You know mother want you two to read some more.' The girl said nudging them to the entrance of the room, the twins only huffed before floating out of the room. Once they left, the girls eyes darkened. Then she left herself float and she sat cross legged in the air.  
'What do you want?' She asked, Vivi stepped towards her.   
'My name is Vivi, what is your name?' Vivi asked and the girl only sighed before answering.  
'Zoey, Zoey Jean.' She said, sticking down her hand to Vivi in greeting. Vivi took her hand and shook.  
'Why are you haunting this place?' Vivi asked once they were done.  
'I am not.' Zoey said simply. 'I am simply sticking around for my brothers, I cannot leave them. I am very much aware that I have died, but they have not.'   
'Haven't you told them?' Lewis asked sounding a little mad.  
'I have tried.' Zoey snapped at him. 'They are only little kids and the thought of dead frightens them, how am I meant to tell them that they died.' She said to Lewis.  
'Well how did you die then?' Vivi asked and then added. 'If you don't mind me asking that is.'   
'No I will tell you. I am sure that there was a gas leak, it smelt odd in here, but we couldn't leave.' Zoey said and looked to the ground.  
'Why not?'   
'Someone came to the house and my mother told us to hide down here, she even locked us in so that the stranger wouldn't be able to find the door. Surprisingly it happened more times than I could tell you.'   
'Wait so your mother thought that it was a good idea to lock you guy’s underground.' Arthur piped in.   
'Yes, how could she have known that there was going to be a gas leak while we were down here? It was a peaceful death, I mean we fell asleep and awoke dead.' She said with a shrug.  
'And you don't mind that you died?' Lewis asked and Zoey turned to him.   
'It happened, I can't change anything now. Who would I be mad at and why? The only person I could think of would be the person that kept coming and pestering my parents, but I don't know who they were.' She answered. 'It’s my brothers that I worry about, they didn't really know what had been happening. They would think that it was my mother, who locked us in.' She sighed, even if she didn't breath any more. 'How do I get them to move on?' Zoey asked.  
'You were making them a sandwich, correct?' Mystery asked, Zoey nodded in response. 'That is a good idea, but what did happen when they ate it?'   
'They eat it and they complain that they are still hungry. They don't even question it.'   
'Why are children so difficult?' Mystery mumbled. 'They are convinced that they are alive and so they won't lose their living appearance.'   
'I think this this is a first for us.' Vivi stated as she pulled out a small note pad and started to write.  
'Well if this is your first time, then I guess that you have no idea how to tell them. I know I am not going to do it.' Zoey said as she stood up and floated down to stand up right. 'I am going to go help my brothers.' She stated as she walked towards the room entrance, blinking her eyes back to white.   
'Hold on before you go, can I ask you something.' Lewis asked and she turned at the doorway. She was waiting for Lewis to continue and Lewis took her silence as a sign to continue. 'How do you do it?' Zoey frowned and before she could ask, Lewis gave more information. 'How do you make your eyes keep the white from being alive?' Zoey only smiled sadly before answering.  
'I am sorry, I do not know. I hope you learn, just so you don't have to worry about wearing those glasses.' She said before leaving.   
'Come on you three, I think we are finished for the night.' Vivi said before heading for the exit as well, followed by the other three. They left the house as quietly as they could, it wasn't in till they got to the van that any one spoke.

'That was the most relaxed job that we have ever done.' Arthur said happily. Vivi frowned as he opened the back of the van.  
'The job isn't finished yet, we have to get those kids to move on and then the job is done.' Vivi reminded him. Arthur groaned as he jumped in and climbed over the seat before pulling the blanket that he had left there over his head, they wasted no time to get ready for bed. Arthur pulled a thin metal rode from the glove box and disconnected his arm, then placing it onto the ground. Vivi curled herself up in blankets, with Mystery right next to her, as Lewis sat him himself against the van wall with a book.   
'Good night boys.' Vivi muttered with a smile, all three of them replied back with a “good night”. 

There was knocking on the back van door that pulled Lewis out of his version of sleep, he was thankful for the blinds on the back windows. As whoever it was knocking would have seen a well-dressed skeleton inside and Lewis didn't even want to think about how someone normal would react to him. Lewis made himself look as he did before he died and picked up his glasses from the floor next to him, he checked to see if Vivi was still sound asleep. She was, so was Arthur, even if Lewis couldn't see him. Lewis cracked open the door and looked out to see who was knocking, he didn't even flick when the sun hit him. Lucy was standing outside and stepped back when Lewis stepped out.   
'Good morning, I hope that I didn't wake you.' She said quietly, as Lewis closed the door behind him.  
'No you didn't wake me, but my friends will try to sleep as much as they can.' Lewis answered with a smile.  
'Any way I came by to ask you if your group would like come breakfast, we have some food that we are willing to give away.' Lucy offered.   
'Thank you, but we have everything that we need.' Lewis calmly declined.   
'Well if you change your mind then just come and find me.' Lucy informed. 'Also, what is happening with the ghost problem? My mother asked me to ask, she would like it to be finish as fast as possible'   
'Well we made contact with them, we just need to get them to move on.' Lewis said simply, not willing to give any more information.   
'Alright, what are you going to do for the rest of the day? What do ghost hunters do when they are not chasing after ghosts?' Lucy asked, looking over at her house.  
'Well be will most likely just hang out in town as we decide on what we are going to do tonight.'   
'Alright then, have fun with that I suppose.' Lucy said before walking back to her house. 'Oh and if you need to talk to my mother, she said that she would like for you to call her beforehand.' Lucy called out as she left. Lewis watched as she left before re-entering the van, he found that Arthur was already awake, but calling it awake was stretching it, he was sitting up right but not fully awake. Vivi had rolled over from her original position, but was still very much asleep. Mystery opened his eyes as Lewis settled back down where he had been before.   
'Did the daughter visit?' Mystery asked. Lewis looked over at Mystery before nodding.  
'Do we tell them about why they are still around? I mean don't they have the right to know?' Lewis asked.  
'What for? Neither one of them seemed to care much about it, so why bother.'   
'I suppose we should just get this job done as quickly as possible.' Lewis said picking up his book. 'How are we going to get the boys to move on?' He asked.  
'Can't you show them?' Arthur mumbled from his spot, the other two that where awake turned to him.   
'I was actually going to suggest that.' Mystery said from his spot. Lewis put down his book again before frowning.  
'How am I meant to show them that they are dead?' Lewis asked.  
'Well you don't have to do all the work, I am going to try to help you to help them.'   
'How so?'   
'Well it may be a little cruel but, I was going to us some magic to show them there ghostly appearance. They would have the eyes at least, I just hope that they are going to accept it.'   
'I have always wondered about that. Why is it that I can change my look in such a way that I ended up as a skeleton?' Lewis asked.  
'The simplest answer would be that you are a powerful spirit with a strong will, proof of that would be your fire. Not many spirits have the ability to make objects float, let alone make their energy into flame.'   
'I can't make things float.'   
'You made suits of armour move, which is close enough.' Mystery paused. 'Did you ever try?'   
'Well no. If I needed something moved, I got one of the deadbeats to move it for me.' Lewis said and Mystery cocked his head to the side in confusion. 'I named the little pink spirits in my house that.' Lewis explained.   
'That’s another thing, strong spirits attract smaller weaker ghosts to them.'   
'You don't have any spirits following you.'   
'That is true, but that’s because I don't want any to.' Mystery said with a smile. 'Just as you don't want any to follow you right now.'   
'If it is before eleven, I well beat the hell out of the two of you.' Vivi grunted from her spot under the blankets, both of them froze up as she turned on her phone from where it sat next to her. Even before she opened her eyes to look at the time, Lewis fazed through the floor of the van leaving Mystery to fend for himself. Lewis heard him scratching at the back door before he pulled the door handle down to make his escape. Arthur was holding his mouth closed from his spot as a pillow was thrown out the door after Mystery.  
'And stay out there to talk.' Vivi called out before rolling over.


	14. Creating Future Problems

'Vivi you have had three plates already, don't you think that you should slow down.' Arthur said before taking a sip of his coffee.   
'Says you.' Vivi replied before shoving a fork full of food into her mouth, Arthur frowned at her before looking down on at the two empty cups of coffee that he had already finished.  
'Never mind then.' Arthur mumbled, Vivi smiled in trumpet.  
'Both of you should slow down, you two eat enough to make me sick and I don't even think that is physically possible.' Lewis commented, as he sat down next to Arthur with a new plate of food for Vivi. He slid it over to her as she finished of the current plate of food, she didn't finish it all off. She left some pieces of bacon on the plate before she placed the plate under the table for Mystery, then she moved on to the plate full of pancakes.   
'So since you two woke us up this morning.' Vivi said slowly. 'Then I guess you have a plan that is going to work better than mine.'   
'What was your plan?' Arthur asked, finishing off his final coffee. Vivi pause and had a small smile. 'You didn't have one did you?'   
'And that's why their plan will be better than mine.' Vivi said cheerfully.   
'Well Mystery was saying that he was going to us a spell to show them what they are.' Lewis explained. Vivi's eyes widened.  
'Oh, are you actually going to do magic.' Vivi said bouncing in her seat. Mystery's snout poked out next to Vivi, he looked around for anyone watching.   
'No, I can't in this form. I am restricted.' Mystery whispered. 'I was thinking about teaching it to you, you have always had a knack for runes and you mostly understand magic books. So…' Mystery let her connect the dots. Then she squealed and giggled in her spot, the few people that where in the dinner turned their heads to look at her. Arthur covered his ears as Mystery hide himself back under the table, Lewis' hand shot forward to cover her mouth. He then turned to the waiter that appeared next to them with an apologetic smile, the waiter was more confused than mad but she was still there and Lewis took his chance for them to leave.  
'Sorry about her, can we get this to go and we will pay now.' Lewis said before taking his hand away from Vivi's mouth, she was grinning like a little kid on Halloween. When the waiter left, he frowned before looking at his hand. 'Did you just lick my hand?' He asked before picking up a napkin from the table, Vivi stuck out her tongue as Arthur picked up the plate from the floor.   
'I will go pay for it so that we can leave.' Arthur said with a sigh as he waited for Lewis to move out of the way so that he could get out. When Arthur came back, he came back with a Styrofoam container. Vivi put her left overs in quickly before she bounded out of the dinner, the three others had to walk quickly to keep up.   
'I guarantee that she will be pestering you to teach her more often then you telling her that she has a lesson, she will want a lesson at every moment.' Arthur told Mystery, who only frowned.  
'I don't think that she is going to be that bad and besides, I have always want to teach her. I just wasn't talking around her.' Mystery said. Vivi made her way back to the boys, the food container tight in a hug.  
'So when are we going to start.' She asked, hoping on the spot. Mystery sighed and Arthur smiled from his spot.   
'We will start when we get back to the house, we have the whole afternoon for me to teach you the spell.' Mystery said once they had gotten away from people, it wasn't that far to the van and soon enough Arthur drove them back up the hill to the client’s house.   
'So tell me again, why we didn't just get the free food from Lucy?' Arthur asked once he parked the on the other side of the street from the house, though his question was left unanswered as Vivi already had pulled out a notebook and a pen, and sat down waiting for Mystery to start.  
'I told you.' Arthur said once he turned around with Lewis, Lewis picked up the mythical beast in dog form and dumped him into the back. Lewis then turned back to Arthur once Mystery started to explain magic talk to Vivi.  
'Well to tell you the truth, I would like it if people didn't realise that I was dead and she already thought that I was off in some way by wearing the glasses indoors.' Lewis said before taking the said glasses off and hooked them onto his vest.   
'I guess...' Arthur said slowly and turned away to avoid looking at his eyes. Lewis flipped down the sun visor that was in front of him and revealed the mirror, Arthur turned back to watch him trying to concentrate.  
'What are you doing?' Arthur asked. Lewis' hair flared up before turning back to him.  
'Since Vivi is back there learning some magic, I was going to teach myself to turn my eyes back to normal.' Lewis explained. Arthur watched him for a little while longer before, he lost hope for Lewis to be able to do it and he crawled over the seats. Mystery and Vivi didn't even glance over as Arthur sat himself on the ground next to his tool box, Arthur disconnect his arm and placed it on the ground. He heard Lewis curse from the front, Mystery then growled before turning his head to him.  
'Lewis, if you are going to get frustrated and flare up, come to the back and ask Arthur if you succeed.' Mystery said before Lewis went through the seats instead of going over them. Once he was safely hidden in the back space, Mystery turned back to Vivi and continued his little lecture. Lewis sat himself in front of Arthur as he slowly took his arm apart, Lewis forgot about his eyes and instead decided to watch Arthur work.   
Even one handed, Arthur was as skilful with mechanics as he had been when he had two. Lewis was impressed as he always was, even if he had no clue as to what Arthur was doing. Arthur paused before looking up at Lewis.  
'Weren't you trying to do something?' He asked.  
'Na, I think this is more interesting.' Lewis replied with a smile. Arthur frowned but returned to working on his arm. 'What are you doing anyway?' Lewis asked after a while, Arthur paused again.  
'Well the simplest way I could explain would be that I am taking it partly apart and putting it back together, cleaning whatever needs to be cleaned and then adjust whatever needs to be adjusted.' Arthur said before looking back at his arm and continued once again. There was a while glow coming from the other side of the van, both of the boys gaze left the arm and they turned to see Vivi's hand glowing. Vivi was close to bouncing where she sat, but seemed to have gained some self-control. Mystery was smiling where he sat next to an open book, looking at her with a smile. The glow soon faded and Vivi looked exhausted, but she was still smiling.   
'You are powerful enough for you to use the spell once.' Mystery commented and Vivi nodded in understanding. Mystery then turned his head slightly to look at Arthur. 'Do you want to learn Arthur, I am sure with time you would be able to learn.' Arthur was already shaking his head.  
'No thank you. I am happy with what I got, and I don't think I would have the patience or the nerve for it.' Arthur said twirling the screwdriver that he had in his hand.   
'Very well, but if you ever want to I will be here.' Mystery said before turning back to Vivi. Arthur swapped out the screwdriver to a tool that Lewis couldn't identify, the arm slowly became separate parts around Arthur as several different tools where used. Once Arthur was done taking apart his arm, he pulled out a white cloth and started to clean some of the parts. Lewis looked into the tool box to find another white cloth, he watched as Arthur frowned in frustration.   
'Do you want some help?' Lewis asked and he saw that Arthur was about to say no, but then he nodded.  
'This is the part that I hate, it’s hard to clean something with only on hand and it gets even harder if you don't clean in in a long time. So I have to do this often enough.' Arthur said, once Lewis started to help. 'But once I build a backup that I can keep in the van, then life becomes that a little more easier.' Lewis was able to clean parts three times fast then Arthur could and they soon had finished, Arthur whistled as he looked over the parts.   
'I think this is the cleanest I will ever see these.' He said before starting to put his arm back together, Lewis laid down and glanced over to see what Vivi and Mystery where doing. Their conversation coming at him in snippets, then then Vivi mumbled something in another language and Lewis already knew that he had been forced into his ghostly appearance. He cried out in alarm as the girl and dog looked at him.  
'You mispronounced the ending, but once you fix that it will work on whoever you focus on. Lewis won't be affected if you focus on your target, you just sent it out around you as a wave.' Mystery explained. Vivi looked exhausted once again and she nodded once again. 'You are going to have a nap and save your energy, when it comes down to using the spell it shouldn't matter that Lewis will be nearby.' Vivi didn't say anything else as she just curled up on top of her make shift bed from the night before, Lewis finally managed to make himself look like one of the living (except for his eyes.) and he frowned at Mystery.  
'Somehow I feel like I will be the target of her spells more than one time, can you make sure I am warned before something like that happens again.' Lewis asked. Mystery looked at Mystery with a serious look before nodding.  
'But I can only watch her when she is learning from me, if she starts learning from books then I can't really stop her.' He said with a grin, Lewis only sighed before looking over at Vivi.  
'I feel like this will become a problem in the future.'   
'Oh I know that this is going to become a problem for us.' Arthur said with a sigh, the ghost and the dog looked at one another before sighing as well. Then came the warning growl from Vivi and all three of them shut up.


	15. Chapter 15

'So Lewis is going to turn into a ghost in front of them and explain to them what it is to be a ghost? That's your plan?' Arthur asked Mystery as the three of them sat outside as to not disturb Vivi's rest, Mystery looked over at the house before speaking.  
'Yes. Why what's the problem with that?' Mystery asked.  
'Well for one, you do realise that they are kids.' Arthur started. 'And I am sure that the two of them will find the talk boring after a while, if they believe it at all that is. These kids believe that they have superpowers and I am sure that they would just think that Lewis has some sort of ghost powers.'   
'Then what do you think that we should do?' Lewis asked.  
'I think we need Zoey, the two of them trust her and if she is there when the spell goes off then I think that they would be more accepting. She would have to appear as a ghost before the spell is used though.' Arthur explained. 'But of course there is always the chance of them getting mad at us and I am not too keen on seeing that.'   
'They are children, there is a small chance of that happening.' Mystery tried to reassure Arthur.   
'But knowing us, that small chance is going to come and bit us in the ass.' Arthur mumbled as Mystery rolled his eyes.   
'You are just over reacting that's all.' Mystery insisted.  
'We'll see.' 

'You lost the coin toss, so you get to wake Vivi up. It’s as simple as that.' Arthur said to Mystery who was tip toeing towards Vivi's resting form.   
'Ok I understand that much, but do we really have to wake her up now? I mean we still have a couple of hours before we have to go down into that basement.' Mystery responded, his voice barely a whisper as he neared her.   
'Mystery, do you know her at all?' Lewis said with some sarcasm and a smile. 'She will want to brush her hair, clean her teeth and go over the plan a few time. Especially since you now are teaching her magic, I will guess that we can add her studying the spell before she has to use it to the list as well.'   
The ears on Mystery's head went flat against his head as he let out a breath that he didn't realise that he had been holding.  
'I still can't believe that a great kitsune is afraid of awaking a person.' Arthur said with a grin. Mystery glared at him, even if he was happy that Arthur was cracking jokes again.   
'If that person is Vivi, then I don't want to be the target of her wrath.' Mystery whispered angularly at Arthur. Both Arthur and Lewis struggled not to laugh as Mystery placed a paw on Vivi's shoulder. He took a breath before slowly shaking her shoulder.  
'Vivi.' He whispered softly. He shook her shoulder again and Vivi groaned, and rolled over. 'Vivi it about time for you to get up.' When she didn't make any sort of move to awake, Mystery walked around her to sit in front of her face. Then he started to lick her face, Vivi then started to giggle. With a yelp from Mystery, Vivi pulled him into a hug.   
'Five more minutes.' She mumbled locking her arms around Mystery. Mystery managed to wiggle his way around to look at the yellow and purple haired boys that watched the events unfold with smiles.  
'Boys, please can you help me.' Mystery struggled to say. Lewis moved first, with Vivi facing away from them her back was exposed. Lewis started to tickle her sides and soon enough she had released Mystery, she attempted to fight Lewis off. Lewis stopped once Mystery was a safe distance from Vivi’s gasp, she rubbed her eyes before opening them.   
'Vivi don't you think that we should start getting ready.' Arthur said from where he sat himself on the back bumper of the van, he was leaning against the doorway of the van looking into the van.   
'But I am tired.' Vivi whined.  
'That will be a common occurrence with the use of magic.' Mystery explained. 'That's just something that you will have to get used to until you gather enough experience.' Vivi sighed and sat herself up.   
'Alright out all of you.' She ordered and of course the three of them listened, always giving her the privacy when she needs it. Lewis closed the van doors once they got outside, Lewis was in though and looked at Arthur. Arthur noticed that and looked at him questionably.   
'What?' Arthur asked, he was becoming nervous with Lewis' gaze.  
'Did you change yet?' Lewis said simply, Arthur blinked and then a sly smile appeared on his face.   
'Arthur.' Lewis cried out, frowning. Mystery took a step towards and sniffed Arthur before taking a step away, ears flat against his head. Mystery's reaction was enough that Arthur didn't need to answer.  
'Are you serious? You haven't changed this entire trip, that is three days.' Lewis was shaking his head in disbelief.   
'That is nothing Lewis.' Mystery said grimly. 'He has once gone a whole week with the same pair, he flipped the pair half way through. At least he took a shower as well.' Lewis looked like he was going to be sick, then he covered his face with his hand.   
'A year, I was gone for a year.' Lewis mumbled.   
'You just had to tell him.' Arthur said to Mystery with a glare. Lewis uncovered his face.  
'Please tell me that you brought a clean pair.' Lewis pleaded.  
'Yes I did, it would be somewhere in my bag somewhere.'   
'Good the minute Vivi finishes, you are changing, even if it’s just your underwear.' Lewis demanded, Arthur crossed his arms.  
'Fine.' He said and after a few minutes of silence Vivi opened up the back and stepped out, Lewis practically picked Arthur up and shoving him into the van. Arthur stumbled in and before he could turn around to glare back at Lewis, he had already closed the door and Arthur was left to glare at the door. He sighed before kneeling to his travel bag.

Vivi watched as Arthur had been stuffed in the van, Lewis closed it with a sigh.   
'He hasn't changed has he?' Vivi asked, having a slight idea of what had happened. Lewis nodded before pushing his glasses back up, it had slid out of place when he had moved Arthur.   
'I hope that we can finish this tonight, I hate long jobs like this.' Mystery mumbled as he looked to the sunset, Vivi bent down to scratch him between the ears.   
'I am sure that we can, with the spell and Lewis, I am sure that we can do it.' Vivi said with a reassuring smile. Arthur opened a door and stood there.   
'I would have survived another day you know.' Arthur mumbled.  
'You may have, but I wouldn't have been able to knowing that you hadn't changed.' Lewis informed him. Vivi opened the other door and jumped back into the van, she picked up the book that had her notes from what Mystery had taught her earlier.   
'Vivi, do you know the spell?' Arthur asked. Vivi looked up at him with a smile.  
'Yes I do.' She answered.  
'Then why are you studying like you have a test soon.'   
'Not all of us could look at some writing and remember what it said without studying.' Vivi said as she continued to read.  
'That was high school.' Vivi looked at him.  
'What about when the doctor told you about your arm, you never had to talk to her about it again.'   
'So I learnt it, what does that matter. Vi what's your point?' Arthur asked.  
'My point Arty.' She said. 'Is that some of us need to study to remember things. Not all of us where blessed with a mind like yours.' She then turned back to her notebook once she was finish.   
'I am going to check the van then.' Arthur said, once all of her attention was on her book. Lewis exited the van with him and the two of them headed to the front, Arthur opened the driver’s side and opened the hood from there before heading to the hood. He did a quick and easy check up with the dimming light, he finished it just before Vivi and Mystery exited the van.   
'Alright, I think that I will be able to do this.' Vivi said in excitement, walking over to where the two of them stood next to the open hood. Arthur started to clean his hands on a cloth that she pulled out from his pocket before shoving it back into his pockets.   
'They are just little kid’s right, this should be easy.' Arthur said with more confidence then he actually had.


	16. First Job Done

'I hate little kids.' Arthur mumbled into the dusty floor, he struggled against the skipping rope that where tightly tied around him. One of the twins laughed at him from where he floated just above Arthur before he let himself drop onto his back. Arthur groaned when he landed and he turned his head to where Lewis was swinging the other brother with his hand, the boy on his back started bouncing on the spot and Arthur could do nothing more than to grit his teeth, close his eyes and bare it. The weight was suddenly lifted of his back and the kid cheered.  
'You need to release Arthur from those bonds, he doesn't like it very much.' Lewis said calmly before placing the boy back down. The kid whined a bit before grabbing onto the rope and it untied its self from Arthur, he then flicked it to the side and floated up to hang off Lewis' other arm. Arthur stood himself up and then dusted himself off.   
'Hey big brother.' One of the brothers said, this caused Lewis to blush. 'Can you show us your fire trick again?'   
'Of course I can.' Lewis said before setting down the other brother and sitting down cross legged on to an old couch that was covered up, Arthur was surprised that he even fit. Lewis cupped his hands together and held it out as the twins floated right next to Lewis, Arthur stayed where he was in front of them. Lewis opened up his hand and little flames floated out, spreading out in the space around them. The kids watched in awe, even Arthur thought that Lewis' little trick did look stunning. It would look even better if it was dark, but Arthur was not about to go find the light switch. One of the twins however seemed to get the idea and he floated out of the room, both of the older men were confused in till the lights went out. Arthur yelped and jumped towards Lewis, not wanting to be too far from him. Once he got pasted the shock of the lights going out, he started to enjoy the little show of the pink flames dance around. The twins started to chase around the little flames.   
'Do you think my sisters would enjoy this?' Lewis asked Arthur unexpectedly. Arthur froze as he always did, when they spoke about Lewis' family and that night. He struggled to take in air as he imagined the triplets running around and laughing, just as the twin where at the moment.   
'I think that they would love it.' Arthur managed to say, smiling as one of the boys tried to catch a flame in its hand only for it to go out before he could touch it. Lewis smiled as they floated around.  
'When do we start this, I mean it has to be the middle of the night by now.' Lewis asked.  
'The two of them must still be trying to convince there sister to the plan.' Arthur said letting a flame land onto the open palm on his left arm. Lewis watched Arthur for a short while the boys floated around and played. There was the sound of small feet walking down the hall towards the room that they were in.   
'Mystery?' Arthur asked looking towards the doorway, Mystery soon pocked his head in and then made his way to Arthur. Arthur knelled down to talk to him.  
'I am going to guess that you are the ones that turned off the lights.' Mystery asked watching one of the flames go past before it went out.  
'One of the twins, have you guys convinced there sister yet?' Arthur said. Mystery nodded his head.  
'She is going to enter the room before Vivi uses the spell and then we hope for the best.' Mystery said, the lights above turned on and they were all shielding their eyes from the light, all except for the ghosts in the room. The boys groaned when the lights turned on and again when Lewis stopped the flow of the flames, he stood up and then the boy launched themselves at Lewis' arms.   
'Hey boys.' Zoey's voice sung out. They all turned to see her and Vivi walking in, Zoey had left her eyes dark and the twin looked at her in confusion. 'There is something that you need to know.' She said sadly. Both of the boys floated towards her once they decided that she was indeed there sister. Zoey turned to Vivi as she brought her hands together to start chanting the spell, Zoey knelled in front of her brothers.  
'Do you two know why you always feel hungry?' She asked and both of the boys shook their head. 'Well… we aren't aliv…' The words froze in her mouth and wasn't able to continue, she couldn't tell them the truth.  
'You three are not alive anymore.' Mystery explain instead. 'You will feel hungry because your where hungry when you died.' The two boys glared at Mystery and then they turned back to their sister, who had started to cry. Her tears dispersed into the air, never to hit the ground.   
'Is this true?' One of the twins asked, there sister nodded and then tried to smile.   
'We are going to go to mother? She left far before us, I think that she is lonely.'   
'Did mother die? When? How?' The other one asked.  
'I don't know how she died, but I know that she will be missing us.' Zoey said and then she gasped when blackness replaced the white in her brother's eyes. Vivi saw this and put down her arms, she looked over at Lewis and Mystery. But she couldn't see Arthur with them, she turned her head just in time to see a flash of yellow leave the room. She took one last look at the twins and then exited the room, Arthur walked all the way back to the stairs before sitting himself down on the bottom step and then he buried his face into his hands. Even as she was walked up to him, she could see that he was shaking.  
'Arthur?' Vivi asked softly once she was next to him and the blond froze up, Vivi sat down next to him. 'What's wrong, it worked out and they are going to move on.'   
'What about Lewis?' Arthur asked with his voice shaking.  
'What do you mean, what about Lewis?' Vivi asked, her voice shook at the end. She knew very well what Arthur was asked, but she didn't want to think about it.   
'Is Lewis going to move on?' He asked, even if he didn't want an answer. Vivi though but she was soon shaking her head.   
'No I don't think that he will, he wants to be around us. Why would he leave?' Vivi said.  
'He stayed because he thought that the demon still had my body, what now? He doesn't have a purpose, I know that I told him that I was fine with it but I don't.'   
'You idiot.' Vivi sighed and Arthur snapped his gaze to Vivi. 'Did you listen to Mystery at all?' She asked.  
'I did, but…' Arthur started before looking at the ground again. 'it’s just, is Lewis really staying here for us?'   
'Yes I am.' Lewis said simply as he walked towards the two of them, with Mystery following behind.   
'But we have always worked to get spirits to move on. You are going against what we have been doing for years.' Arthur said.   
'Maybe I am, but I am still not leaving and I know that you don't want me to leave.' Lewis said once he was standing in front of Arthur. 'I think that it is a very good reason for me to stay, you don't need to worry about that. I know you already have worries, don't add me onto that list.' Lewis said, Arthur looked up to him and then nodded.   
'So I guess that the three of them moved on.' Arthur asked one he stood up and started to make his way up the stairs.  
'Yep. The boys where a little confused, but they managed it.' Lewis answered with a smile. The four of them made it to hallway and Vivi closed the hidden door behind them, they silently walked out of the house and Arthur groaned he saw the sun rise in the distance.   
'We were down there all night playing with those kids.'   
'Arthur you don't need to complain, you are not the only one who is had to stay up.' Vivi growled at him.   
'How about you two go to bed before you tear off each other’s head.' Lewis said calmly before he guided the two of them through the front yard and to the van. He opened the back and both of them didn't waste any time, Vivi curled up in some blankets and fell asleep. Arthur crawled over the seat and went to sleep the moment he could, even Mystery was out of it and he went to sleep. Lewis smiled as he watched the three of them sleeping, he then made his way over to Arthur picking up his blanket off the seat. Lewis noticed that his left arm was still attached, but Lewis didn't want to wake him up to take it off. Lewis was torn, he want Arthur to have some sort of sleep but he didn't want to wake him up. He remembered that Arthur had said that he got nightmares if he slept with it on, Lewis shook him awake before Arthur fall to far asleep. Arthur groaned before trying to roll over.   
'Arthur your arm, you need to disconnect it.' Lewis insisted. Arthur's eyes snapped open and he sat up.  
'Thanks.' Arthur managed as he disconnected it before he dropped it onto the seat at his feet, Lewis left him to go back to sleep and Lewis settled himself down to do his own version of sleep.


	17. No Way Out

Lucy came down to the van in the afternoon, when her mother told her to go down to see if they had indeed done their job. She didn't know how long they were up last night but she did find the blond haired man sitting a little while away from the opened van smoking away on a cigarette, as she approached him he threw the cigarette onto the ground and smothered it with his shoe.   
'Did your group finish the job like you were meant to last night?' Lucy asked a little more rudely then she would like, but the man didn't seem to care all that much. Even she could see that his mind was somewhere else. 'Are you alright?' She asked. He looked at her before standing up.  
'Yea, I will be fine. I will just get Vivi, you can talk to her about the job.' He said making his way to the van, she noted the fact that he was rubbing his left wrist. He couldn't possibly be able to feel that, she looked back at his face and it was set in a deep frown. Her curiosity ended when he called out his friend and the blue girl exited the van before he entered it and hide from her gaze, the blue girl started to tell her the details of the night before.

Lewis looked up from his book when Arthur had called Vivi out and when Vivi left, he put down his book down when Arthur entered. Lewis knew very well that Arthur had a nightmare, but Arthur had been acting like it had never happened. Lewis was used to him acting like this from when he had been alive, but something had changed with his death or maybe it was something else, Lewis was a bit lost because of it. Arthur slumped down onto the mass of blankets that Vivi used as a bed, he rubbed out some sleep that still lingered from the late night.   
'How did you sleep?' Lewis asked and watched as Arthur tensed up, he ran a hand through his hair that had started to sag due to the fact that he hadn't been able to use a mirror and his hair gel.   
'It wasn't the best sleep that I have had, but it got the job done.' Arthur said with a shrug. Lewis sighed and then looked over at Mystery, who was laying on his mattress and also watching Arthur.  
'Arthur, you had a nightmare that was obviously affecting you. You are not hiding it very well.' Mystery said standing up from is mattress and walking over to Arthur. Arthur groaned and let himself fall onto his side, he closed his eyes to avoid there's.   
'Come on Arthur, you can tell us. It’s not like there is anything that we don't already.'   
'Fine, but I don't know how to explain it.' Arthur sighed, but didn't open his eyes yet. 'The demon, it did something terrible. It think it took over someone and I only saw as it left the cave with the body.' Arthur shook his head. 'It knew that I was watching and it started to laugh. It’s coming for me, I just know it.' Arthur's body started to shake.  
'And you didn't think that we should know about it.' Mystery growled at Arthur, Arthur just curled up on himself. Mystery sighed and looked out the opened back door. 'Do you know if it was resent, or had he just showed you something from the past.' He said more calmly.   
'What do you mean?' Arthur asked finally opening his eyes.   
'Did it feel like a dream?' Arthur sat up as he thought.  
'It did, does that mean that it didn't happen?' Arthur asked hopefully, but Mystery was already shaking his head.  
'No, it could have done it. It’s hard to say, but it could just be trying to entertain itself.'   
'Is that why the demon stopped talking to Arthur? It was doing all that?' Lewis asked and both Arthur and Mystery froze.  
'It could have, it would explain why it just suddenly stopped talking to Arthur.'   
'If it could take over a body then, why would it come after me?' Arthur asked.  
'Easy. It can control a body, but it can't live in the body. The body would rot by the demon, but it's connected with yours…' Mystery looked down to the ground. 'With your arm, so it will come after you to be able to have a body.'   
'How can I break the connection with it?' Arthur asked getting on him hands a knees in front of Mystery, Mystery didn't look at him.   
'The only way that I can think of you braking the connection with it would be in death.' Mystery barely whispered, but the two others in the van had heard it. Arthur let his head hang as he looked to the floor, he had thought that it was going to be something like a banishing or even an exorcism. Vivi entered during their drawn out silence. She looked between them all and frown, they all looked defeated.   
'What happened, is it about why Arthur feeling down.' Vivi asked as she looked around. Mystery was the first to look up at her.  
'It is. We believe the demon, may be coming after Arthur.' Mystery informed, Vivi moved over to Arthur and sat herself next to him.   
'Hey, it’s going to be alright.' Vivi tried to assured placing a hand on his shoulder. 'We won't let it get to you.' Arthur looked at her sadly.   
'Somehow I already know that you won't be able to keep that promise, I wouldn't feel so uneasy otherwise.' Arthur said sadly, sitting back up right and leaning against the van's wall.   
'Arthur we will, you will be fine.' Lewis said finally coming out of the daze that he had been in. Arthur then got angry and stood up.  
'You can't promise that, none of you can. It will come for me and who knows what it will do with you once it does.' Arthur yelled out, he looked between their faces one last time before walking out of the van. Vivi was about to chase after him before Mystery walked into her way, he looked out to where Arthur walked off down the road and then turned to look at Vivi.  
'Leave him, we will pick him up on our way out.' Mystery said and Vivi looked out the opened door at Arthur's back as he left, she sighed but nodded as she turned to the messy pile of blankets and started to pack them away. Lewis helped and they soon had the van cleaned up for the trip back, Lewis sat himself in the driver’s seat with Vivi next to him and Lewis drove the van down the road after Arthur. He hadn't gotten very far, he got to the end of the street and curled up onto a large tree stump. Arthur made his way to the passenger side and climbed in, he had disconnected his arm when he had walked away and was playing around with the fingers in the van. Vivi took his hand in hers, making him leave his arm fall onto his lap.  
'Alright Arthur, even if we can't promise that it won't get to you. We well still try, we will do all in our power to keep it way.' Arthur looked at her as attempted a smile.  
'But I need you to promise me something.' Arthur said and Vivi squeezed his hand.   
'Depending on what it is.'   
'If it gets me and takes control, can you make sure that it doesn’t hurt anyone.' Arthur asked and he shallowed before he continued. 'Could you stop me so that it can't live on in my body?' Lewis slammed on the brakes and pulled over, once the van skidded to a stop he turned to glare at Arthur.   
'No.' He yelled at him. Arthur would have ran out of the van if he didn't have Vivi’s iron grip on his hand.  
'Arthur we would never be able to do that.' Vivi said quietly.   
'Plus you would still be there.' Mystery spoke up from behind them. 'Even if it took over, your soul wouldn't be able to leave. You won't be dead, just controlled.'   
'And besides, none of us would be able to kill you. So don't bother asking again.' Lewis said before driving back onto the road.  
'So there is no way out of it?' Arthur asked is disbelief, staring down onto his arm.   
'No, there really isn't any easy way for this to end.' Mystery said before he rubbing Arthur's cheek with his nose.   
'Our lives sure got weird very quickly, didn't it?' Vivi smiled from her spot, grabbing onto Lewis' free hand and held onto both of them.   
*  
It, no he, had made his way to the closest town. The vessel that he was in was a teen not any older then nineteen, the poor sap just wanted to go to a place to drink with his friends. They chose the wrong place. He needed a name and it wasn't some of the information that it had managed to gather from the boy's soul, which at the moment was hiding in the deeps of his mind. He was broken already and was nothing more than energy for it to use to make the body survive. It would live in this body in till he found Arthur, then it would be able to live. It didn't know how far he had walked in till he found a bar, he smiled. There were some very interesting vehicles sitting outside. Motorcycle, he reminded himself. He wanted one. Then again there was the problem of getting the key to the anyone of the motorcycles, who knew how many people he was going to have to beat down to get a key. He was going to have to avoid to damage his left arm further, but he was sure that he could take them down with only one arm anyway. He made his way inside, hiding the eye on his palm by sticking his hand in a pocket in his pants and went straight for the bar, the bartender look him over and his eyes lingered at the blood stained left sleeve and the tinted green along the arm.   
'Can you get me something strong?' He asked and the bartender looked back at his face, he nodded before getting his drink.   
'Who owns the bikes sitting outside?' He asked once the bartender handed him a drink, the man behind the bar looked towards a small group of large men that where dressed in leather jackets and wore helmets.   
'If you are going to cause a fight, do it outside.' The bartender said simply before leaving him. The demon smiled and turned to look at the bikers, they didn't even notice him watching them.   
An hour or so later when they were completely drunk, the group of five made their way out of pub. They never noticed the lanky blond haired person follow behind.  
'You know that drinking and driving is a big no no.' the demon spoke out as stay had made their way to their motorcycle, he found the one that he had his eyes on and the person that owned it.   
'The hell do you want?' One of them yelled out as he swayed on his feet.   
'Nothing much, just wondering if I could take that bike of yours off your hands.' It tried to smile, but it already knew that it wasn't a normal smile as they all looked at him like he was crazy.  
'Fuck no, get the hell out of here.' The one that he had spoken to yelled at him before getting on his bike. The demon was annoyed, obviously he was going to have to get more physical to get want it wanted. The demon bent down and picked up a broken piece of brick with his right hand and left his left hand in his pocket.   
'I would step away from the bike if I was you and save yourself the pain. Oh and give me the keys to the thing.' That got their attention and they all got off of their bikes, but not because they were asked to.   
'Listen if you don't leave in a few seconds, you will end up a bloody mess.' One of them said and then they noticed his sleeve. 'Even more then you already are.' The demon sighed and fixed his grip on the piece of brick, then they came at him. If it was not in control of the body then the boy would have been on the floor already, but the demon was in fact in control and in a few movements four men where on the ground with bloody wounds of their heads.   
'Now about that bike.' The demon said dropping the brick to the ground and starting to walk towards the owner of the bike that he wanted, the man backed up to his bike and started to tremble as he he tried to get his keys from out of his pocket. The demon calmly took the keys from his shaking hands and watched as the man ran to his friends.   
'Who the hell are you?' He asked once he got a good look at his friends. The demon smiled as he threw his leg over the bike.  
'You can call me Arthur.' The smile turned into a grin. 'Arthur Kingsmen.' And he insured the key and drove of on the motorcycle, laughing as he left.


End file.
